Through Thick and Thin
by NightDreamer13
Summary: Scarlett wanted a normal school year after moving with her father who could really care less. Then she met the Davenports, & normal flew out the window. Especially once she started having a crush on a bionic boy. But even through the crazy, it's friends until the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeelllloooo to any readers! Just quick little note, some chapters will be based off episodes on tv and others what happens 'between' them. ENJOY :D**

"I'm going to school now! Bye dad!" "Ok, be home before nine!" My dad yelled from the couch, I rolled my eyes. He wouldn't notice if I disappeared for a week.

Getting my class list from the front office I started towards the lockers trying to find mine before the bell rang. Searching for 279 I groaned in frustration. I was staring right at 278 and 280 but nowhere was 279. I heard footsteps and spun around. A boy around my age, maybe a year older, and _really_ cute, stopped in front of me. "Uh hi." I said. "Hi, I'm Chase." "Scarlett but if you can think of nick name other than scar to call me, feel free to use that." "Why?" "I just think Scarlett is too girly." "How can something be too girly?" He seemed genuinely interested as to why I wanted to go by something else. "I don't know." I said giving a small laugh. "Well anyway Scarlett, you're in front of my locker." He said politely pointing to 278. "Oh I'm sorry." This time he smiled "No problem." "Do you know where 279 is?" Facing the lockers he stared and then said "Someone just switched the numbers. Which seems like had to have been hard considering all the number plates were iron and bolted in with completely iron nails, it would have taken someone really strong to have pulled them out even with a hammer." Where 281 should have been was 279. Chase twisted the two already loose number plates off and put them in the right place. "How did you know that?" I asked. His eyes widened a little "Uh, you know… school history books?" "They have those?" "Uh yeah." He said unconvincingly. Shrugging it off I said "You wouldn't happen to know here any of these classes are?" "Yes, but it's sorta of my first day to." "Then how do you know where the classes are?" "I came here to… see the school a few weeks ago." "Oh, lucky you."

Once the first bell did ring, three other people walked up to Chase who flinched as it rang. _Weird… _I thought. "Hey guys, this is Scarlett." The girl grinned "Oh my gosh Chase talked to a girl already! I'm Bree. Do you like the mall? Or going to movies? How do you feel about slumber parties? Manicures or pedicures?" The questions fired out of her mouth rapidly and I laughed answering "Yes, yes, and I love them and both!" She pulled me into a hug "Oh my gosh I have a real bestie!" I grinned and felt a little confused at the reaction. Chase and the other two boys pulled her off. Smiling, a little creepily in my opinion, the youngest boy said trying to sound cool "Hello Scarlett. I'm Leo." Raising my eyes in amusement I said "Hey Leo." "I'm Adam." The tallest and who I was assuming the oldest was. "So how do you guys know each other?" "Well we're siblings and Leo is our… step brother." Chase said; he had paused when he tried to describe Leo, was it that awkward to say?

Even though I had already eaten I went to breakfast with the entire group. Leo was telling Chase and Bree something but I was tuned out for the most part. "F.Y.I Adam just sat down at the cool table." Leo's eyes went wide "WHAT? He can't sit there, that's where the football players sit with the cheerleaders! And they pride themselves on finding very clever places to stuff your pudding cup." Chase smiled saying something about them not being able to talk about colors forever. I sighed, why did guys always go for the cheerleaders? Still following them I stood by Bree. "Hey guys, these girls said when the football guys get here; I'm getting a free pudding cup!" Adam exclaimed. Leo said hi to one girl then kept whispering for Chase to move, who obviously didn't. The cafeteria doors opened and the entire football team was storming over. I watched with Bree in slight fear as the lead jock grabbed Chase's shirt collar. Then the weirdest thing happened, like a switch had been turned on Chase pushed him off and started threatening them back. Adam practically jumped over a chair and looked right at Bree saying "I don't mean to alarm anyone but I think Spike's back." Looking at him I said "Spike?" "Oh just a family nickname." Bree laughed awkwardly.

But after Chase won he kept acting sort of arrogant while they ate. "So Chase, you said you know where my classes are?" I asked after a few minutes. "Didn't you get a map from the front office?" "Well yes, but-" "Then I have more important things to do" and he turned back to cheerleader next to him." My mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?" He didn't listen and my head snapped to Bree, Adam and Leo. "He's not always like that!" Bree promised, "He just gets a little full of himself, trust me it wears off." "Wears off? People's personalities don't just 'wear off' god, no offense but your brother is jerk." "It's hard to explain but, really he's not!" "It's ok Bree, don't defend him, he's made his opinion pretty clear. Well I'm going find my first class before the official start of school." Grabbing my bag I stood up and left.

In my head I was confused, he seemed so different then just like that he was a jerk. _Bipolar? _I questioned myself running through scenarios. _Who are you kidding; he's just a flat out jerk. _The bell rung again signaling the five minute passing period. Getting ready to leave my locker I watched them all walk by. Chase was still bragging, and then flexed his biceps saying they were his 'hall pass'. He glanced at the cheerleaders in the doorway, and poof like a switch he seemed to change again. "Commando App disengaged? Guys why was I in commando mode?" Furrowing my eyes I whispered "What the heck is commando mode?" _Oh god, does he like not where underwear? Wait no Scarlett that makes no sense for what's been going on _I started thinking. Bree and Leo tried and failed to cover up for whatever he was 'in' and I laughed a little when Adam said "Oh that's good, everyone keep lying!" Chase looked really upset and started pacing as they told him what he did. _Ok maybe he has short term memory loss. _"-pudding popped the defensive line-" "And told off Scarlett." Bree piped in. "I what? This so going to come and haunt my Supreme Court nomination, plus I probably scared her off!" Rolling her eyes Bree said "Do you know what Spike would say to that? Nothing, he'd rip out your rib cage and play it like a xylophone. Not scare off, maybe appear like a huge jerk face, but not scary." I figured now would be as good as time as any to get questions answered. "Hey guys!" I said finally making my presence known. "Hey Scarlett!" Bree smiled. "So who's going to explain to me what exactly is going on?" They all looked at each other. "Nothing's going on, what makes you think something's going on?" Chase said quickly looking at me extremely uncomfortable. "Because I was listening?" I said staring at him. "I'll explain in it class." He said then added "I don't want you to be late on your first day." Smiling at me we started walking, I turned and said a quick bye to everyone else.

"So Alpha Dog, care to explain?" I used his new 'groups' name. It was pure luck the day we started school the day teacher gave us a free period right before study hall as well. Two hours to talk. "I really want to apologize for earlier, I don't exactly remember what I said, but I didn't mean it." "Ok question number one, why don't you remember." "Maybe I should just start from the beginning. See I, uh Bree, Adam, and I that is, were genetically engineered, partially bionic." He paused to gauge my reaction, I kept my face blank. I didn't know what to think. "And we were designed to be able to go on missions after training, you know save the world. But Mr. Davenport, he married Leo's mom, and Leo found us in the lab, which was his basement. He showed us the world and once you see it you don't exactly want to spend forever locked up again." Once again he stopped "Scarlett? I know this seems crazy-" "No, I think it is crazy but keep going." "Basically our senses and emotions are a lot better than an average person's sometimes they cause glitches, like a normal person's flaws but more intense. Bree, when she gets nervous she just runs, she's the fastest person on earth, I'm talking around the world in like ten minutes fast, and she can't always stop, Adam if he gets to mad or upset he has lasers and if he's over happy he shoots really powerful energy balls, that's what I call them anyway, from his hands, but his talent is strength, insane strength."

It all seemed impossible but I believed him. "What about you?" I whispered, this wasn't exactly a conversation every one should hear. Chase had something between a smirk and a smile "Well personally I think I got the best deal. I'm the smartest person ever to exist and I can create a forcefield." "4,359 times 67.9" I asked grinning. "295,976.1" He said almost immediately. "No way." I gaped; looking at the calculator he was right. "But I have the most sensitive glitches. I sorta have a super sneeze… like allergies gone wild." I laughed at that. "My hearing is increased by twenty percent, which is problem when bells ring, but I'm getting used to them, my eyesight is a little more bionic, I can sort of see information about whatever I'm focused on, like those locker numbers." "You can't read minds?" I asked with another smile tugging at the corner of my mouth. "No, but I can I vaguely sense emotions, when my own aren't in the way, mostly I sense hostility." "Like when crazy football jocks try using you as a napkin?" "Uh yeah, this brings me to another glitch. I was created to, when in a threating position, go into my Commando App, which basically as Mr. Davenport has said is like a fight or fight instinct without the option of flight." "How does that explain you not remembering?" "When I go into commando mode, any instincts of… weakness, are turned off, so I don't really remember things 'Spike' thinks could bring him down." "How would I bring you down?" "I'm not sure."

Leaning back in my chair then forward again I smiled "Well at least it's over for today." "I hope so." Chase sighed. "So you're a math whiz?" "I'm a whiz at every subject." "Cocky aren't we? Anyway I suck at math, you wouldn't mind helping me out every once in a while?" "Sure thing." Being the so talented person I am, I knocked my pencil off and it rolled underneath the table. I got down on my knees and crawled under only to find myself face to face with Chase and our hands both on the pencils. Literally there was maybe an inch tops between us, both of our faces turned red, mine even more so I realized his hand was still on mine. "I uh, I've got it." I said. "Yeah, right, sorry." Gripping it tight we both crawled right back out. The awkward atmosphere left though, and spent the rest of the time talking.

Lunch rolled around, and Chase was acting perfectly normal. "Hey there's Trent, I've gotta go apologize!" Standing up Bree pulled him back down "Whoa slow it up buttercup." "Mail him a greeting card, it's so much more personal." Leo said, I was guessing the sudden popularity went to his head.

The principal (who was kind of a freak) was yelling at him for ruining the football team and blah, blah... Standing up taller Chase looked at her and went at it. _Well I think Spikes back _Internally I sighed again, who knew when it'd wear off this time. I tried not to laugh though when he said "Watch who you're talking to, sports bra!" I mean, I don't usually undermine authority but it was pretty funny. The whole rant must have gone on for at least ten minutes of Chase making fun of her. She said something along the lines of having a football game to settle who got a table. He turned around to face the four of us "Me, him, her and… him." Lastly he picked Leo and completely skipped over me. I found myself staring at Chase or should I say Spike, how on earth did I make him weaker, I could play football. "What am I not good enough?" I said irritated. Bree looked at me "He explained it all right?" "Yeah." "Try to remember Spike isn't Chase, we don't exactly understand him." "Fine, ok, well I'll be there tonight." "Yay! My BFF is coming to watch me play a sport!" "You know it!" I laughed giving her a hug.

During the game, they were tied. I cheered for them as loud as I could, giving Bree a thumbs up when she would look over. At the very they were down by a few points, Spike caught my eye and I glared, it's not like Chase would know. But then he spun around and I heard him say "Wait where am I? Am I wearing a jockstrap?" "No we need Spike back, where is he? Where is Spike?" Bree yelled before Adam pulled here away. "I told you I don't want to be Spike, look I've been waiting for my first day of school for fifteen years and now I don't even remember it." I looked down at my feet, I felt bad for him and Leo, Bree and Adam felt the same way. In the end they lost but after they hugged it out I said goodnight. _Well the first day of school could have been alot worse, but not weirder _I thought smiling as I walked home

**Reviews or feedback welcome... I know this probably wasn't the best one because it was based of the episode so much, but I promise it's gonna be really good! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry! I don't know what happened, but this got deleted. Anyway it's back! I felt like I should use another episode to get the relationship started, plus it's extra long! So, read, watch lab rats, then realize you'll probably never even get to meet Billy Unger, eat ice cream then repeat, haha x3 ;D (I crack myself up :P)**

School was going by fast, well the days dragged on, but two weeks had already passed since I met my closest friends. Ok, maybe Bree's my closest friend, but I'm sure if I looked at my phone I'd see that I talk to Chase more than her on some days. Adam was like an older brother, and Leo… was Leo. Walking into the building with Bree we both stopped. Flyers and two big banners were hanging everywhere for a school dance. _OH MY GOD! _I said in my head then heard Bree say "Oh wow, do you think Ethan will ask me? No, wait he can't, I mean what if it goes awful, but it could turn out like in the movies where they fall in love right?" "Bree calm down! One, if doesn't ask you then he is not worth your time, if does then be yourself. Ok, wait, be yourself but without running like a thousand miles." She inhaled and said "Ok, I am cool, confident and collected."

A voice scoffed "More like nervous and spazzy as soon as he comes over here." "Please, Chase you couldn't get a single girl to date you even if you paid her." Bree rolled her eyes. I smiled at their banter but I cringed on the inside. _Guess I'm gonna have to tell Bree at some point that I really like her brother, although I wouldn't mind if she paid me to date him, hehe. _"What's so funny?" Chase asked, I guess I was laughing out loud as well. "Nothing. I already ate this morning guys, so I'm just going to head to home room." "I'm not really hungry, I'll walk with you." Chase said following me up the stairs. Bree gave him a look "You're always hungry." "No I'm not." He called as we walked. "So… how was your weekend?" I asked. "Good I guess, you were at the house all weekend, so wouldn't you know?" "Hey, if my dad actually cooked I'd be at home, one can only take so much Chinese and pizza before they want to barf." "Yeah, Mrs. Davenport cooks really well, and you think take-out food is bad? Try eating protein pellets for fifteen years straight." I laughed while he said "I'm serious!" "Oh I know you are, it's just funny."

Chase looked at poster for the dance "Are you going to go?" "If someone I knew asked me." I said, hoping he would get the hint, and then hoping he didn't. I didn't want to make it really obvious that I liked him, because I wasn't really wanting to go for the 'I'm desperate for a date so I'm asking my best friends brother' "What about you? Does Chase the chick magnet have a million girls in line for a date?" I joked, most girls probably couldn't see past the geek part of him. To me you'd have to be blind not notice that Chase was attractive, but I guess that just goes to show how stereotypes get in the way. Chuckling with a faint smile he said "No, unfortunately I think the chick magnet is a broken at the moment. Besides, I have academics to focus on; becoming an astronaut and a lawyer is tough, even for someone like me." "So you're not going?" "I might, I mean it's on Friday, I've got some time." "Yeah." "Hey don't worry; I'm sure someone will ask you." _I don't want just someone, I want you! _"We should probably go in; I want to run some math questions by you." I said after a minute. "Do you use me just as a human calculator?" Chase feigned hurt. "No, of course not, you also edit papers and science study guides." I grinned. Laughing we finally went in the class room.

Sometime after third period me and Bree went to find the boys, and we found them about talking about dance. "Are you guys talking about the dance too? Why is everybody making such a big deal out of this stupid dance?" Chase smirked "Nobody's asked you yet have they?" "No… I really want to go with that guy. His name is Ethan, he sits next to me in my chemistry class, coincidence I think not. Chemistry." She giggled at me for the last part and I did too, she found romance in everything. "What should I do?" She asked. "Bree I told you, be yourself." I sighed dramatically at her. "I got this." Chase leaned in and started listening in on his conversation. "He's talking about a girl he thinks is cute. Eww! He's talking about you!" Bree and I jumped up and down. Then she started freaking out as he walked over to ask her to the dance. "HEY ETHAN! How are, you know I, uh, what is that over there?" She pointed to the wall and Ethan looked she grabbed my hands we flew off.

**Chase's POV**

I ran into the lab, "Hey guys! I figured it out!" "Uh yeah, so did I, do not eat the outside of a pineapple." "No... I figured out how to make Danielle like Leo! I recorded her with my bionic hearing, let me play it back for you." Pushing my finger with the flash drive (literally) into the usb port the voice I heard wasn't Danielle's. Adam and Leo looked at me strange, I may have, sort of recorded a few conversations I've had with Scarlett before. This one being from this morning. "Oops." I said feeling my face get hot, quickly switching the recording. Playing it, I explained we had to make Leo look like a hero.

**Scarlett's POV**

Texting Bree after what felt a like a billion hours of homework, I told her I needed to talk (* Bree's in italics*)

_Hey wazz up? _

**Ok, I sorta need 2 tell you something… **

_Ur scaring me a little, ur not like an alien or something right?_

**LOL no! Ihaveacrushonchase **

_... I KNEW IT! I don't know why you do, but what-evs I'm happy for you._

**He asked about the dance and if I was going**

_Asdhhkhgdfigfsafjh HE ASKED YOU TO THE DANCE?_

**NO!**

**I wish he did, I said I'd go if someone I knew asked me. Then he was all like 'oh well I'm too busy with astronaut lawyer in space school stuff but don't worry someone will ask you' **

_He. Did. Not. _

**He did so, the whole time I was like WHY CAN'T YOU SEE I LIKE YOU? Do I look like just a friend to him?**

_Well 1) I'm like 99% sure he __**does **__like you 2) he's too stupid to figure out you like him back on his own. We're gonna use this week 2 show him what he's missing ;) _

…**. Ok…. Are you sure you're not upset? **

_Upset? I really think ur out of his league, and that fact you're aren't a creepy nerd makes me wonder again why u like him, but he can't do ANY better than u! _

**Haha ok, so operation make chase like me in session?**

_Scarlett, he likes you already, it's more like operation make chase see the hottie he's missing:DDDD_

**:3 what's first my bestie **

Basically on Tuesday I didn't dress any differently, a pair of skinny jeans, my red converse and a white half shirt with a tank top underneath. I had gone to Davenport's house early and Bree put me in wagon (yes, a big ol' red wagon) and ran me around the town. By the time we were back my browns locks actually showed the slight wave in it. As for make-up I did the usual mascara and foundation but Bree insisted I wear at least a pale lip gloss because 'all' magazines say lips are the second thing noticed after eyes, which why I ended up with a faded blue eye shadow. I didn't feel any different, but Bree absolutely promised that I went from perfect to Chase might as well marry you now because he honestly won't find anyone better.

Standing in front of my locker putting my bag away, someone tapped my shoulder. "I believe you're in front of my locker. Again." "Hardy- har- har- Chase." I turned around he stared at my face for what like eternity. "Did you do something to your hair?" "Yeah, I let it… air dry." I could feel my face turning a nice shade of pink when his eyes lingered on my lips. He blinked then said "You look… nice." "Thanks. Well I'm going to get breakfast with Bree, so, see you in homeroom." Chase shook his head slightly "Yeah, see you in home room."

Coming down the hallway I stopped "Uh why is Adam underneath a locker?" "Oh we're trying to make Leo look like a hero and 'save' him for Danielle." "Danielle, as in the girl who uses you as a footstool in your math class?" "For the love of pete! Where else would she put her delicate angel feet? I mean she has to carry her pretty self on those things!" Leo stomped his foot. "Oh yes I see why she would need help being attracted to him." I said to Chase who laughed. "What-ever, oh no he's good, he's great." Leo stepped in front of the toppled locker and told the guys who were trying to help him. "This should be fun." I said.

"Oh they're coming! Commence stage one of lady for Leo!" Chase said. "Oh no this man is trapped, he looks like he needs a hero to save him. I will take charge and heroically do just that." Leo's voice was so staged I couldn't believe Danielle and her friend were watching this like it was real. Leo pretended to pick up the locker while Adam pushed it up. "You really expect this to work?" I whispered to Chase. "Ehh maybe." I nearly burst out laughing when Danielle started flirting with Adam instead. "Well I let you boys figure this out. Later Chase." I waved and watched him grin.

Wednesday didn't start off any differently. Bree and I stopped by the trophy case. "Well if it isn't little miss flash and scram." "Shut up Chase." I said giving him a look. His eyes suddenly became interested in his shoes for a minute. "Haha very funny. I think I scared Ethan off. I guess there's only one way to fix this… I'm going to have to ask him to the dance…" "What?" I said. _Whoa, ok she asks her date to the dance them I'm going to have ask Chase, no I'll just wait for him to ask me. Unless he doesn't because he really does only think of me as a friend. Oh god, does he like me just as a friend? AGH Scarlett stop, you're acting like Bree! _My mind was rambling. Bree gave a look of 'it's come down to this.' "Well here's your chance your chance, he's at his locker." "May the odd be ever in your favor." I said as she walked over there. "So you want to get breakfast?" Chase asked right after I said that. "Sure." He gestured down the hall "After you." Smiling I faked myself swooning, even though on the inside I was a little, "Oh why, aren't you a gentleman." The entire rest of the day was actually really good, I didn't have any homework, Chase and I, well Bree would call it major flirting, I thought of it more as a little flirting with me being myself.

That all led up to Thursday, the day before the dance. Also known as the day where I woke up to extreme jitters. _He has to ask me today, it's the day before, and if he doesn't then my dreams just flew out the window_. I made sure looked decent, trying too hard was seriously just yelling DESPERATE.

Chase walked with to every class because Bree seemed to have magically disappeared when he'd show up. Lunch I was waiting in line and I saw Chase walk to Danielle to convince her of going with Leo. "Hi Danielle. Sorry to barge in on your gossip session." He said then quickly added "That you may or may not have been having. Remember that guy who heroically lifted that wall of lockers?" "The tall good looking guy?" _Ugh, she can't even bother to remember his name? _"No the, smaller more interesting looking one." "Oh! My sturdy little foot stool." Chase grinned "Bingo, anyway I know you like my brother Adam and that's creating a problem in his friendship with Leo." She nodded. "So I was kind of hoping you'd go to the dance with Leo instead?" "Aww that's so sweet, you're worried about your friends. You know what? I know how to fix this whole thing." "See, I knew if I just talked to you, this would work out!" "It sure did, I'll just go to the dance with you!" She giggled. Yeah, my Styrofoam cup? I squeezed it hard then it broke open spilling my water everywhere.

What the worst part was is that Chase didn't say no. I felt my inside's curl up and I wanted to disappear. Leo and Adam walked in and Chase gave them a weird smile. "Hey guys, here's the deal, Danielle's not going to dance with either of you… She's going with me!" My jaw clenched and I fought back the urge to buy another cup of water to dump of Chase's head. And of course the rest of the day the moron wondered why I wasn't talking to him. Trying to get me to talk he brought up the worst topic "So Danielle and I are going to the dance." "I hope you two have fun." "Aren't you going?" "No one asked me." "Well that doesn't mean you can't go." "I've gotta go Chase." I said speeding to one class I didn't have with him.

The final school bell rang and I went to Bree "I need to talk with you a.s.a.p." She looked at me worried "Sure, let's hang at my house. Ha! That sounded so teen movie." I rolled my eyes "Your fascination with teen movies is a little concerning." "Yup!" She grinned, once the hall cleared she pulled a trash can out of the janitors close. "Hop in!" "Really?" "Really. Now let's go!"

After I explained everything she said "I am going to take a brick to his big fat dense head! Scarlett I swear on my life he likes you! He is just ugh! Ok well when it doubt spy it out." Bree said pulling me towards the stair case. There we sat and listened to all the guys talk about her. "-Well I may not any dance moves, but a girl is interested in me for the first time." My eyes got big. "Are you kidding me?" I hissed. Leo looked at him "What about Scarlett? Unless you just record all the conversations you have with girls." Chase turned bright red "That's different! She doesn't like me like that!" Bree face palmed herself. 'You know what, I'll flash you home then I will just tell him you like, no if's, and's, or's, or but's. If he can't figure it out then I think a wise girl said he isn't worth your time." "Ok, but I'm still going to go to the dance." "That's the spirit!"

**Bree's POV **

I took Scarlett home then waited for Chase to finished whatever he was doing. "Hey Chase." "What?" He asked. "I heard you and Danielle are going to the dance." He smiled "Yeah." Picking up a pillow I started smacking him. "Ow, ow, ow!" He yelled I stopped. "What was that for?" He said rubbing his head. Smacking him again I said annoyed "You are an idiot! WHY WOULD YOU GO THE DANCE WITH DANIELLE?" "Because she asked me?" He said nervous. "God can you really not see that Scarlett likes you? She wanted _you _to take her to dance but no, you have to go with Danielle and break my best friend's heart!" "She likes me?" I picked the pillow up again and he ducked "Yes, she likes you! In fact I offered to do hair every morning, just so you would notice her!" With a tiny smile said "I noticed her." I just took my hand whapped his head. "Now is not the time to talk and or think about Scarlett like that!" "Well what do you want me to do? I can't just tell Danielle no, I could hurt her feelings!" "Hurt her feelings? She dropped Adam in a day, she can do the same for you, and feelings? You seriously want to talk about hurt feelings? Scarlett is so angry at you Chase!"

Taking a huge gulp of air I said "Just answer this, do you like her?" "Yeah a lot." He admitted, "What do I do?" "Fix it." I stormed off.

**Scarlett's POV**

It was Friday and Chase didn't bother to talk to me. _Oh my god, he really doesn't like me back… _I thought. I opened my locker and I card fell out, in calligraphy it read '_I'm sorry, I really am. –C'_ I ripped it in around I saw Chase making a beeline down the hallway but he looked behind him to see trashing the card, sorry my butt. That didn't even answer whether he liked me! At lunch there was flower in my usual seat, once again with a card. It said 'why don't you be believe me?' then I realized he was behind me asking the question. I turned to face him, he looked really upset. "Chase, I-" I didn't get finish, Danielle walked over and grabbed his hand. "Hey cutie ready for tonight?" "Er yeah." _He's STILL going with her? _"Chase you look busy." I muttered and threw the flower in the trash.

By the time that was over, I was happy he wasn't talking to me. To be honest I was just happy it Friday and I wouldn't have to bother with him for the next two days. Classes refused to end, and having to sit next to him was awkward. I literally had Bree just run me home before Chase could find me. "See you tonight?" She said leaving at my door. "Absolutely." I said back. Evening was setting in, so I pulled out the dress me and Bree had bought at the mall. The black dress had a pleated bottom that flowed outward when I would spin in it (which I did several times), and it had a very subtle v-neck to it as it lead to the straps crossing my shoulders. Instead of heels, black converse. Of course my dad wasn't home to take pictures, probably out doing 'business' stuff. A knock at the door told me Bree was here.

Once we were at the dance we walked in hand on our hips. "Hello boys." Bree smiled, only to stumble slightly, ok a lot, in her new heels. "Bree are you sure want to wear those?" I whispered. "Yeah, I got this." As she walked to Ethan, I made sure to turn and give a smile and finger wave at Chase. He gave me quirky half smile, and Adam winked at me which caused Chase to punch his arm. But of course Danielle chose then to prance over and ask to dance. I walked to the punch table and filled my cup. Drinking I watched Chase pull her to the dance floor. I almost dropped my cup from laughing, not at Chase, at Danielle. She looked mortified, I was maybe a little less awkward dancer but I was still pretty bad, it would have been to dance with someone worse than me.

But once Chase realized people were laughing at he looked more embarrassed than her. He looked around at all the people, when his eyes fell on me I had a small 'it's ok' smile on. I didn't bother not to laugh when Adam threw her up into the rafters. Leo came out five minutes later with back up dancers _Oh dear lord… _I thought. I decided that I needed some fresh air already, so I went to sit on the steps outside of the gym.

Sometime later Chase came out. "Hey…" He said sitting next to me. "Hey." I muttered. "So I think me and Danielle are done." "Shocker." I said playfully. "In my defense Leo told me about that." "That's not a defense, which should have been a warning for someone as smart as you." I smiled turning to him. "Live and learn." Chase leaned back on the step. After another few minutes of silence he spoke up again "Are we ok?" "I don't know are we?" "Well I like you and you like me, and I kind of want people to know we like each other…" "I think everyone did, but please go on." I smiled, again. "Scarlett, will you be my girlfriend?" Chase asked. "Yes, I'd really like that." The smile became a grin. "So are we ok?" "We're ok." Chase's arm snaked around my waist as I leaned into his side. _Definitely, ok… _I sighed in content. _Such an odd world we live in, one day you like 'em, one day you hate em', the next you're dating them._

**Hope you guys like it, again sorry this was a little late coming out, on the bright side I think it's about 4,000 words! WOO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel SOOOOO bad about not updating, but there's 7 more days of school and we are getting exam study guides that are a billion pages long. I'm so sorry! So this isn't finished but I promise I will have the rest up a.s.a.p. Hope you guys like it **

I gaped at my paper. "A 66? I failed?" I asked myself rhetorically, I had studied for hours all week for this six weeks exam and I failed. _I HATE MATH! _I mentally screamed. "I'd like to congratulate Mr. Davenport here; he's the only one with a one hundred. If you'd like to retest, tutorials are on Thursday." Of course most kids didn't do so well and Chase had a bunch of people glaring at him. He shrunk in his seat a little, especially when some really scary big kid did the "I'm watching you' sign with his fingers. For the last ten minutes we went back over the test and Ms. Hilden made Chase explain it because he knew it so well. _Yeah you know what Ms. Hilden? He also knows like fourteen languages, I don't think Chase should be your excuse for not teaching _I thought. As much as I liked him, Chase willing went up there and made it sound so easy, he didn't stammer or use any "Uh's or umm's" and I was jealous. He was already labeled a nerd, I'm not sure making Josh Tyler (yes that poor scary kid was named two first names) feel stupid was a good thing. Ms. Hilden smiled approvingly "And this is what you get when you study kids." Chase smiled at the praise; I wanted to bash him over the head. I didn't know how to tell him acting smart and being smart were two different things. By the time the bell rung Chase was right next to me in the hallway "So what did you get Scarlett?" "A 66." I muttered, and wait for it, the look of shock passed on his face. "You failed?" "Yeah I failed." "But _I _tutored you." "And you passed, I didn't." I said.

Turning the corner a voice shouted "Hey! Nerd boy!" Chase slowly turned around. Josh Tyler was standing there in his six foot two inches of beef and glory. "Hi?" Chase said nervously. "You passed that test." He said. "Uh yeah, and I'm sure- Oh hey what's that?" Josh Tyler looked behind him and Chase grabbed my hand, I didn't need to be told to run. I realized we practically went half way around the school. Both of us panting a little, I said "Why." Breathe "Are." Breathe. "You." Breathe "Panting?" Big breath. "I'm," He sucked in air. "Not the runner." He heaved. Like her usual self Bree popped out of nowhere "Someone say my specialty?" She chirped. Finally getting his breath back Chase said "Nope, yourself absorbed self is hearing things." I smacked him on the arm. "Be nice! She's my best friend." Bree smirked then Chase said "Downfall of dating your sister's friend." "Oh shut up." I rolled my eyes. "Just kidding." He gave a smile. "Psh nice save one Romeo." I said smiling back. "Anyway, seriously, you guys need something?" "Your super smart, socially awkward brother has made the Josh Tyler very upset." "Hey! I'm not that socially awkward!" Chase complained as Bree sighed.

"Do you always pick the big scary football players to annoy?" She asked. "It's not my fault they have the intelligence of a bug, no wait that's offensive to bugs." "Uh Chase-" I said. "Let me guess he's behind me." "Not yet you probably have a few-" "Davenport!" Josh Tyler's voice boomed. "Hey you know what, I'll see you later Scarlett." He took off. "Which way did he go?" Josh Tyler stopped in front of us. "Uh I don't know?" Bree gave her best 'please don't beat us up' smile. "Bree, we probably need to get to history now." I nudged her. "Yeah, totally, I need to ask about that… thing for that…. project, let's go!"

Bree and I walked down the hallway and I said "I failed that stupid exam." "Seriously? So did I!" She put her hand up for a high five and I laughed smacking her hand. "Woo failing buddies!" (_A/N in real life I do suck at math and me and my friend always tend to fail the same tests and that is our thing :3 yaaa anyway not sure why I felt the need to say that. Continue reading my readers!)_ "So how are things going with you and Ethan?" Her face lit up "Oh you know… normal." "Normal? Seriously, the gossip girl who's bionic is 'normal'?" "Ok fine. He's so nice and sweet! Like he wants to carry my stuff for me and thinks my referrals to teen high school shows and movies is adorable, and oh my gosh he's just-" Giggling Bree didn't have to finish, I understood. "So being a gossip bionic girl, what's up with you and dorkosaurus?" She asked then added "I'm curious to see what you find appealing in that creature." "Well one he's smart." "No duh." "I like that he's a dork, I mean his social cues could use a little tweaking , but yeah he normally carries my stuff too. Obviously I think he's hot." Bree's face scrunched up and she covered her ears and said "Blah, blah, blah, I changed my mind!" Pulling her hands down laughing I said "Ok got it, no more saying Chase is hot in front of you." Sticking her tongue out she said "Blech! God I seriously take it back, I don't want to know specific details of how you think my brother is," Bree shivered "hot."

Finally getting closer to history I quietly started singing repeatedly to annoy Bree "Your brother is hot, hot with two t's." She glared playfully and I smirked. Chase was sitting down in his usual seat and he smirked to, Bree said "You should really stop listening into our conversations." "You were right outside the door, the listening in was fair game, oh by the way, thank you for the compliments." Chase winked at me and I laughed feeling my face blush a little. "Well don't keep feeding that ego, he'll get worse than Spike." Bree said sitting in the chair one over from Chase, I sat in between them. "I think I can handle an egotistic Chase." "Again, right here!" Chase said. Eventually other people started filing in and class started.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Heyyyyy guys what's up! Well I think my computer hates me or something, because I couldn't get this uploaded and finally had to email for tech support (shout out!) But here is the second part to chapter three! I don't know I had trouble writing this one for some reason.**

Our seats in the middle of the room, which took convincing to get Chase to move from his front row seat, meant the teacher paid less attention, so I passed notes to him. I know how seriously Chase takes learning but he _is _a genius, so I kinda figure worse comes to worse I get a lecture from him the he'll let me borrow his notes. He kept smiling at me with his head down after reading them and I could see Bree gagging from the corner of my eye. "Mr. Davenport, would mind telling the class what is so funny?" His eyes went wide, "Uh nothing, just remembering a joke." "I don't suppose the joke would be written on the paper you and Ms. Smith have been passing?" I glanced at Chase and he said "No ma'am." "Let me see it." She put her hand out and he hesitantly put in her hand. Clearing her throat Mrs. Stern, coincidently her last name, read it out loud.

_Don't you think this lesson is cool?_

_Ya, but I don't understand how that caused the war_

_Basically… _

Mrs. Stern stopped reading, the paper was just the two of us talking about the lesson. She huffed handing the paper back, "Next time raise your hand if you have a question about my lessons." I looked at Bree. She smiled before whispering "Your welcome." Chase didn't even look my way the rest of the class period. When the bell rang I looked at him. "What's with the silent treatment?" I asked. "You almost got me in trouble!" He exclaimed. "I was almost in trouble too!" I said back. "Yes, but you getting in trouble isn't as big of deal. I need to keep a perfect record!" "Not a big deal? What does that mean?" "It means that my future includes my bosses doing extensive background checks, one detention could ruin me, for you this won't affect and mediocre job you get." I looked at him like he was insane "Do seriously hear yourself? And who says my job will be mediocre?" "Statistics." He said. "What statistics?" My arms crossed over my chest. "Well you can't even pass a simple algebra test." Chase shrugged like it perfectly reasonable and okay for him to practically insult me. "Whatever Chase, talk to me when you're not acting like a selfish two year old." "What? No, wait Scarlett!" He called after me as I walked down the hallway.

**Chase's POV**

_God what did I just do? _I wanted to kick myself, I knew I was being mean, and I wasn't thinking about it. Me. Not thinking. "Scarlett wait up!" I tried calling her name again, sprinting after her with my book bag swinging from my side. Not really paying attention to where I was going I ran into some one and fell backwards, causing my whole bag to fly dumping paper everywhere. "Davenport, finally." Josh Tyler was standing over me. "Watch where you're going next time." He said glaring then handed me a paper. "What is this?" "Scarlett and I had our tests switched, I figured she'd punch me just for even looking at her." "Uh thanks, and why would she punch you?" "Eh I asked her out a few days ago and she told me off." This time I was the one glaring, "Good call."

Glancing down at the paper I realized she passed, made an 82. "Did you see which way she went?" I asked Josh Tyler. "I think to study hall." I forgot to grab my papers and I just ran to Scarlett. Slowing to make it look like I hadn't just ran there, I saw her doodling on blank paper. "Hey." I said pulling up a chair next to her. She looked at me and said "Here to mock me more?" "No. Uh I guess you and Josh Tyler had some paper mix up." I quickly handed her the test. "I passed?" "Ya." "And you thought I was stupid, that statistics showed I couldn't." "I know I'm sorry." Pointing to my head I said "Not even a super computer is perfect, though I think I come close." Rolling her eyes Scarlett said "And you go right back to the ego." "What no, I mean, I didn't mean for that to come off rude." I stammered thinking I messed up _again_ but she smiled "I know, I was messing with you. But if you do something that demeaning again you won't have a girlfriend anymore." "Ok, got it just promise me one thing." "Sure, what?" "If we ever do break up, don't date Josh Tyler." Scarlett laughed "I don't plan on either of those happening." "I think you are going to have to cut me a little slack, kinda new at the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing." "Come on a super genius can't figure out social cues?" "I'm working on it." I said sheepishly. "So where have Adam and Leo been all day?" This time I was one to roll my eyes "They are in the principal's office for pretending to make to frogs in the science labs dance." "Seriously?" "In all fairness I'm not sure how Adam and I are related."

Study hall ended we headed to our next class. That zoomed by and so did the rest of them, I mean I know most of the stuff anyway. For the last period of the day Scarlett was writing her essay and I just watched her. Finally she glanced up "What are doing?" "Watching you write." "Why?" She dragged out the word. "I finished mine and your concentration face is cute." "I have a concentration face?" "No, but your face is cute in general." "God you are so cheesy you realize that right?" "I've been told by a pretty that I am once or twice." Scarlett rolled her eyes fighting back a grin. "Come on, I know you want to smile." "Statistics show that your girlfriend is trying to work, you don't want her to fail do you?" She said. Putting on a serious face I said "No, absolutely not, I can't date a someone who fails." She narrowed her eyes and said warningly "Chase." "I'm kidding!" I put my hands up in surrender. "You could fail everything and I'd still like you." I said. Thumping my head she said "You better watch yourself…" "First oww, second I promise!" I let her go back to writing and watched her write until the final bell rang. "See you tomorrow?" I said. "Chase there's school tomorrow, of course you'll see me." Shrugging I said "Well you know, you could ditch, which I would encourage you _not _to do, that stuff gets on your permanent records." Giving me a quick hug Scarlett said smiling "Call me later Chase." "Will do." I smiled back.

**SCHOOL FINALLY ENDED! So I should hopefully be writing ALOT more, plus if my sources are correct (that would wikipedia) there is a new episode of Lab Rats coming out with in the next week or two. Hehe :) Review, comment, or just say something random about your life. Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Update time! Weeeeeeee! :D **

That weekend I had gotten together with Leo and we thought it'd fun to take our bionic buddies (actually I just called them that because Chase despised it) to the mall. We had barely made it through the door before Bree grabbed my hand and dragged me into Forever 21. Laughing I said "So how much money did you get from your dad err I mean Mr. Davenport?" She smiled "None. How much Mrs. Davenport took from his wallet? About eighty dollars." My eyes bugged out "Eighty dollars? I brought like twenty! How much to the boys have?" "Uh I think Adam and Chase have fifty each and Leo brought twenty as well." "Holy fudge, are kidding me? I wish my dad would just give me money like that!" _Actually I'd really like for him to get a real job and I don't know be a dad _I thought sarcastically. When I had him, his reply was "As long as you don't do anything stupid past nine o'clock tonight." I had sighed, it was only noon, and he figured I'd be gone all day . "Scarlett? Earth to Scarlett!" Bree was snapping in my face. "You ok?" She asked. "Yeah fine, show me what you picked out." Her face lit up as she ran to the dressing rooms, not at super speed of course. A minute later Bree stepped out in a pair of floral shorts and a long shirt that flowed out at the bottom. "Adorable!" I smiled. "You think?" She asked looking down at herself. "Of course I wouldn't normally wear Nike skate shoes with it but totally." "Don't hate on my shoes!" She laughed before closing the door again. Coming out in a pair of washed out skinny jeans and neon pink shirt she looked at me for approval. "Definitely fits the shoes better." Rolling her eyes she said "How do I look?" "Like you were meant to but that outfit." "Nah JC Penny online had some stuff I wanted to try on." "Then let's go my friend!"

JC Penny was amazing, I hadn't been in two months, and they had the new fashion seasons stuff in. Bree and I ogled over the clothes then she hit my arm. "Ow what?" "Quick normal person question." "What?" "Is it bad to think a guy is cute when you're dating someone?" "Depends, why?" "Because that sales guy is really cute." "No real flirting and he if asks you out, say no, but no." I smiled as Bree nodded her head as if she was seriously putting that information away. Glancing over I saw who she was talking about, and he was cute. "Oh look at this!" Bree grinned pulling dresses of the racks and tossed them at me. "Hey!" I complained. "Go try them on! And come out I want pictures!" Laughing I went into a stall and looked though the pile I had been handed. I pulled out a multicolored striped spaghetti strap dress. Bree saw me and motioned me forward, "Stand on that platform." "What? No!" I protested. "Stand up there! I want to see you strut your stuff and get pictures." "Do I have to?" "Yes." "Fine." I stepped up onto to platform and spun around smiling, as she snapped photos, "Come on give me flirty." Laughing I blew kisses and Bree cracked up. "So do I look good in it?" I asked.

A voice whispered in my ear "You look beautiful." It scared me and I almost fell but found myself with Chase smirking and holding my shoulders. "Wow I didn't know would fall head over heels for me so fast Scarlett." He laughed. "Oh shut up. That wasn't funny." "It wasn't meant to be." Looking at him giving him a half smile Bree said "I'll let you guys shop together for a while, but I will demand my best friend back soon." She walked out the store. "Where are Leo and Adam?" I asked I fingered through several clothing racks. "I lost them in some sports store." "You left a sports store to shop with your girlfriend?" A voice I didn't recognize asked. Turning it was the sales guy. "Yeah, why." Chase said, more like statement than question. "Oh so he is your boyfriend?" He asked looking at me now then added "I'm Dylan." Chase glared sticking out his hand "Nice to meet you Dylan, I'm Chase, her boyfriend." "Let's have the lady speak for herself." I said "Hi Dylan, I'm Scarlett, have you met my boyfriend Chase?" "Scarlett, cute name." "Quit. Flirting. With. Her." Chase enunciated every word, he looked like he was going to tear Dylan's throat out. And knowing about the whole Spike thing, I started to panic. I could see that small glint in his eyes, he was mad. Not even waiting for anyone else to speak, I grabbed Chase's hand and yanked him out of JC Penny.

"Are you ok? No sudden urges to rip his guts out?" I asked trying to sound funny but inside I was dead serious. Chase sighed clenching his fists and said "Yeah, I'm fine, people like him, I've come to hate people who act like that." "Joys of being exposed to humanity huh?"

We wandered around just talking, when I saw Bree in a store. She saw us and said "Oh my gosh, you guys they have prom stuff here! Come try it on its fun!" Chase raised an eyebrow "Putting on stuffy suits and dresses is fun? The female mind never manages to shock me." "Oh come it'll be fun!" I said. "But you don't know who has worn that stuff, you better be careful the germs left behind can cause-" Bree put her hand over his mouth "Don't ruin it!" Bree and I looked at all the dresses and smiled running into the changing rooms. We stepped out and burst out laughing. We had the same dress in different colors. "Where did Chase go?" Bree asked and we both looked around, and surprisingly he came out of the guys' dressing room, in a tux. "Happy?" He asked smiling himself. "Very." I said. "You look amazing." Chase said then added "And I guess you look ok Bree." He found two hands slapping his arm "Ow! You two have stop being so violent!"

After we changed back, the three of us went to get something to eat. I wish we hadn't. Food was flying everywhere, managers were yelling, employees helping throw it. It was massive food fight. "Are you serious?" Bree yelled. On one side of the huge room was Leo and on the other was Adam, both were standing on tables. "You won't win this!" Leo shouted. "Oh we'll see about that! Maybe I'll lose make you think you've won but really I'm the winner!" Adam yelled chunking a pizza box across the room. Leo ducked at the last second. "That doesn't even make sense!" He yelled back. All around kids and teens were battling it out, wearing bowls and plates as helmets, most of them with severe food stains.

"What do we do?" I asked. "I'll go talk to Leo; you two get Adam to calm down." Nodding we ran to Adam's table. He glanced down at us "Aha! You guys here to join my team?" Adam looked over at Leo and said "THE WINNING TEAM!" "Adam what are you two doing?" Chase demanded. "He got me fired from my job! And then assaulted me!" "I think you mean insulted, and what job?" Chase asked. "The one at the sports store!" "You got a job?" Chase couldn't believe it, I could sort of. "I _had _a job, then Leo got me fired on purpose!" "Adam, you can always get another job." I said. "But he got me fired from doing something I liked! And now Jackie won't talk to me either!" "Who is Jackie?" "A girl who worked with me, she was pretty, and smelled good and didn't think I was stupid. AND LEO JUST HAD TO MAKE ME LOOK A MORON IN FRONT OF HER!"

I took a step back as Adam clenched his fists and his eyes turned orange "Oh boy…" Chase said trying to get Adam's attention. "Laser heat vision?" I asked nervous. He nodded. "Adam, Adam!" A girl's voice rang out. That caught his attention because we all hadn't even noticed that Bree and Leo left and got her. "Leo told me what he did, I'm sorry I yelled at you…" "What about the job?" Adam said. "I'm sorry, the boss said no." "Oh…" "See you around then?" The girl, Jackie asked. "Sure." Adam sounded so crushed. "Uhh if I were you guys I'd leave before you get in trouble." "Yeah, good idea." I said.

Mrs. Davenport came and got us. We walked through the door and Mr. Davenport had just hung up the phone. "Anything you kids want to tell me?" "Nope, nothing I can think of." Leo said his eyes going wide. "Nothing at all? Because I got off the phone with a very angry mall owner saying something about a bunch of kids who destroyed his food court." "You know I think I'm just going to go." I said quietly attempting to slip out. "Oh no you don't Scarlett, you were the one with idea to take them out when they weren't ready." Bree's jaw dropped "You're blaming what happened on her?" "You four are grounded and I believe that means you can't hang out with friends." "You can't blame her Big D, it was my fault." Leo said stepping towards him. "No, it was really my fault Mr. Davenport, I got angry and started the food fight." Adam looked at his feet. Chase had intertwined our hands as he said "Yeah, she tried helping getting them to stop fighting." "Besides! It could have been a lot worse! I mean for first mall trip anyway." Bree said. I was surprised they were all willing to defend me; then again them being grounded would mean they would go back on lock down. None of us wanted that. "Kids that's nice of you, but even if she didn't cause it, it doesn't change you all did, or at least Leo and Adam."

"Oh come on Donald, let them off just this once, they're learning." Mrs. Davenport put a hand on his shoulder, but then gave a look at Leo "But if anything like this happens again and I find you started it you will be grounded for the rest of your life." "Tasha they caused thousands of dollars in damage." She closed her eyes and scrunched up her face a little "Ok, it was an accident…" "Alright then apparently you're all off the hook." We all grinned and I found myself squished between the four of them in a large group hug.

**Awww group hug guys *virtual author hug* Feel free to review! On a different subject completely I never really really listened to him, but one of my friends asked me to give Cody Simpson's new EP a try, I may or may not have bought it on itunes today lol :3 **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hehe gonna have fun with this chapter, been wanting to Smart and Smarter as one since I saw it :3 **

I looked over at Bree skeptically as Adam said "Check out what I've done with my locker!" She shrugged, and then we both just stared at him as went through his… interesting locker arrangement. _Ok that is nasty, god I hope he doesn't have my hair in that mustache _I internally shivered. Leo walked over, and Bree took it as her way out of continually looking at the black that made Adam's locker. "Hey Leo, what's that?" "My progress report, I can't believe my science teacher says I'm always late to class…" "You are always late to class." Adam said. "I know that but I don't need to publicized."

Then Chase ran over with a look on his face that made it look like it was the end of the world "Look at this! An A-, what do you have for your grades Scarlett." "All A+ except for math and home ec." "I knew my home ec teacher had it for me! And my girlfriend! She is always criticizing my muffins." "Chase it's not the end of the world for you to a get an A-, and NO before you say anything that won't jeopardize your entire future career." "Ha! I got a D+, the plus means I'm better." "Adam the plus- you know what it's not even worth it anymore." Bree sighed. I laughed but hid behind a cough, I didn't want to seem rude. But Chase caught it and smirked. "We don't expect you to get good grades." Chase said to Adam then turned to the rest of us "I was engineered to be the smartest person on the planet, and I just got an A-!" "Again Chase no big deal!" I said wanting to still get that through his thick head. But he went on like I said nothing "I have been relegated to muddled masses of minus's, like you."

Everyone looked at me expectedly to get him to shut up. Hitting his arm I said again "Chase it is not a big deal, and what is wrong with having a minus? Are we really going to have this conversation again?" I crossed my arms and his eyes widened just a little "Scarlett I didn't mean it like that, I mean, uh no, really at least at you, no that's not what I meant either, sorry?" Scoffing and rolling my eyes I said "You my friend have such an ego problem." He sighed and sat on the bench. "Well look on the bright side, seeing you fall flat on your face is fun for us." Bree grinned and this time I did laugh. "Oh haha, yeah I get laugh at the genius." He paused then said "I need to find a way to regain my superiority." _No, you don't… _I thought. Leo looked pained to say it "You could sign up for the student of the semester competition." His eyes lit up and in my head I said _Leo why, WHY would you tell him about that? _I'd seen the posters. "What's that?" Chase asked. "Every semester students compete to see who can best improve the school. Whoever wins gets free pencils, a bumper sticker, and a cheesy picture on the wall." He grinned as he said "And that cheesy picture will show everyone my brilliance reigns supreme!"

Bree leaned over and whispered "And you still want him?" "I think it's required the girlfriend deals with the boy when he goes through his pride falling." I whispered back. Chase looked over at us "Hey I heard that!" The bell rang and Adam and Chase looked at each other "Race ya!" "I better go with them…" "'I'll meet up with you in a minute." Bree said. The entire rest of the day Chase went on and on about his platform ideas, and I listened. Some were actually really good and the others, I feel like it would mean to say what I _really _thought about those.

Sometime in between classes the next day I went towards the stairs to find Chase handing out cards.I got the he was my boyfriend and I needed to support him but this whole thing screamed "I'm going to take this over the top and not see what's wrong with it!" He stopped in front of two girls and said "Here's my website where you can peruse my platform, marvel at my skills or even play a game of Chase Trivia where all the answers are about me." Right about now would be a good time for a face palm. He saw me and the others who had showed up and saw the scene and ran up handing us cards… that said Chase the Dream. "What do you think?" "What do I think or what's appropriate to say to your face?" He shook his head like Leo didn't get it and looked at me giving a smile. I said "It's… cute." Chase beamed and I just smiled. Bree looked at it slight horror "Please do not give these to anyone me or Scarlett might want to become friends with!"

"Hey check it out, I rigged the doors with the latest face recognition software with the school database to create a laser automated attendance system." Poor Andrew Lamb, didn't even see it coming. Adam, thank god, took the job of trying to tell him he'd never win like that. "Kids want jacuzzis in math and candy hallways. Ooh and I think biology would be a lot more fun if we could juggle the frogs before ewe dissect them." I looked at him "Adam, you make the dead frogs dance, isn't that enough?" "Uh of course not, dancing doesn't compare to juggling at all."

Lunch rolled around and I stood in line. I grinned seeing the cupcakes and grabbed two. I was only a few people behind Adam, who not to my surprise dumped all the gravy on his food. Then the automated voice of Chase came on and told him "Step away from the gravy." He looked at it strange and said "Don't tell me what to do turkey!" Chase walked over smiling and said "Adam that's my nutritional scanner, ensuring everyone gets a perfectly balanced nutritious lunch." "Oh… Chase I don't think your scanner is a good idea." "Of course it is! Who doesn't being told how to eat properly?" Then his scanner started talking again. "More green beans." He said to some random guy and "Too many fries." To a girl. "Two cupcakes really? I wouldn't, but ok it's your health." I turned with my eyebrows raised and a glare. "Chase!" I didn't yell, but I think it came close. "Scarlett?" He said. "I think I'm going to sit with Bree and Ethan today." "Oh come on Scarlett, it's for the school's benefit" Chase said pleading. "And I suppose me getting hauled off to the principal's because I was late because of my dad's truck not starting this morning is for my benefit too?" "You got sent to principal's office?" He said. "Just said that." I called over my shoulder. His mouth dropped a little and he made a gesture with hands. "Scarlett…"

Bree and I looked up fifteen minutes later when we heard then saw Adam come in on a DJ board. And for the heck of it when Adam told everyone to start dancing we laughed and did. Feeling slightly bad for going off on Chase I walked over to him and grabbed his hands. "Come on my little awkward dancer, we can be awkward together." Rolling his eyes Chase smiled and spun me around twice. "See this is fun, could be a good way to win." "Well fun won't get people a high school education." He said. "People won't be able to focus on learning without a fun break." "Ok, ok point taken, I'll let Adam help." Chase smiled then added "For now." After a few minutes he said "Sorry about my scanners." Shrugging I said "It could be worse."

During a passing period I walked with Chase holding my hand to find Adam putting a vending machine in study hall, Chase yelled "HEY!" Adam dropped it on his foot and screamed making Chase flinched. "Adam what on earth are you doing?" I asked. "For the last time that is not a giant lunch box!" Chase said sighing. "No. I know that, it's part of your campaign to win the student of the semester." People filed in and went straight to machine. "They love it!" "Of course they do they're getting their meal from a machine." Adam paused then said "And you thought you didn't need my help, I'm totally going to win this for you." "Chase…" I said warningly, of course he ignored me. I was really put up with this competition. "Whoa, whoa, you're going to win this thing for me?" "Yeah… I just said that. Don't you think your sudden popularity has something to do with my ideas." "Adam, I really don't think you two should be comparing-" I started but Chase cut me off "No, I think people are finally realizing my campaign slogan 'Chase the Dream' is about me, I'm the dream!" "Chase Davenport, I am about to smack you with my book!" I said, "Feel free to hit him as hard you can Scarlett, maybe knock some real smart into him." Adam smirked. "Oh no you didn't." Chase growled. "BOYS!" I smacked them; of course Adam didn't even feel it. "But my strategy was ten times better than yours; you just can't deal with the fact that I'm finally smarter at something." "Ok, you know what, Chase we're leaving." Grabbing his arm I started dragging him as he said "Oh really? Ten times? What, you use all your fingers and toes to count that?" I stopped and punched his arm "Be nice!" "Scarlett he's acting like he's better than me!" "And you're acting like a jerk, again!"

Adam glared and said "You always treat me like an idiot, you know what I'm done helping you, I'm entering this competition myself! I'm taking you down!" He walked up to Chase who said "You wouldn't" "Weren't you listening I said I would!" "I hope you're happy!" I said smacking him the adding "I'm really sick of you thinking you have to be perfect Chase! You don't, no one would care if you weren't, and if you think being a know it all makes you cool, you're wrong." "But-" "No but's, I understand fighting with your brother is normal, but making him feel stupid isn't. He has good ideas. Now let's get to class before I take your head off." "You couldn't get my head if you tried." Chase said trying to joke. "Try me." I said. "Do you want to hang out after school?" He finally asked as we wandered through the halls. "I can't today, tomorrow maybe?" "Yeah, that's fine. Are you really mad at me?" He asked quietly. "Chase I'm not mad, I'm annoyed but I'll get over it." "I feel like-" Chase stopped not finishing. "You feel like what?" I asked. "Never mind it's stupid." "Tell me when you're ready." I said.

The next day as Chase was asking people to vote for him Adam came by in an awesome golf cart looking thing. Once he drove off Leo came down the steps saying "Well according to my scientific polling, which is all your cards crumpled up in the trash cans, it shows Adam is beating you by a comfortable margin." "If I have to compete with him, I have to start thinking like a simple minded creature, one who goes through the day on random instincts and impulses, like a dog or a monkey or a sea slug." "Or Adam." They both said at the same time. "Could you guys give Adam a little bit of credit guys?" "No." The said again.

At lunch I thought I smelled _actual _food cooking. Walking down the stairs I gaped seeing Chase cooking burgers. "Enjoy your chee-ase burger." He said handing one to a kid. "Oh my god, real food?" I said looking at him. "Yup, you want one?" "No, I'm just going to eat the processed crap from the cafeteria. Yes I want one!" Chase smiled sliding one onto a plate, "So I'm assuming I have your vote." He winked and I said "Only because you actually know how to cook." Adam walked up and I rolled my eyes. "Really a hamburger cart is best you got?" Smirking Chase said "The only thing juicer than my burgers is what you're about to eat, which is big heaping pile of defeat." I tried not to laugh at his word choice; I ended up coughing trying to swallow. Adam smirked right back and said "Speaking of 'defeat', care for a foot rub?" My eyes got huge "Go on Scarlett, trust they work wonders." Adam said. Chase glared again and said "Stop trying to make her go to the stupid side!" "Be nice!" I said for what felt the billionth time.

Putting his spatula down Chase said angrily to Adam "You know what I have really had enough of you!" "Aww what are you going to do about?" Adam said in baby voice, which I'm sorry, was hysterical and I cracked up. Chase looked at me rolling his eyes then looked at Adam again. "You can't really enjoy your hamburger without a little ketchup on your buns." He picked up the bottle and squeezed it down his pants. I started laughing harder my hands over my face as I tried to say sternly "Chase!" It came out as me laughing still. "Hah! Jokes on you, I kind of liked it." Laughing again I said "Eww Adam that's gross!" Adam smiled at me before waddling off.

During last period we all stood around waiting to see who. Chase had put on a jacket which he claimed "Makes me look more like a representative of the school." And Adam fired back with "Nerd with an ego." Mrs. Thistle slowly began opening the envelope and Chase said "Oh just let me open it!" I looked at him like he crazy (which I think sometimes he was) and he quickly added "I mean, let me help you with that ma'am." He started reading it saying "Yes! Yes! I… tied with Adam?" His face became annoyed and Adam said "Yeah! I half won!" He spun Chase around who said "Put me down!" He started begging the poor old woman to recount "Chase, she's not gonna make it through another count." I said quietly pulling him away.

I followed Chase and Adam into the lab after school and saw Bree already there. "Where have you been?" I asked her. "Eh teaching Leo a lesson. I'll explain later." "I can't believe we have to write an essay to determine the winner." Chase grumbled. "Yeah and when everyone reads my essay, I'm going to be student of the semester." Adam smiled. "Let me see that!" Chase flipped through the pages and laughed showing me them, they were doodles for the most part. I giggled when Adam told him that the tiny headed guy with a big mouth was Chase. "You know what, I'm not going to even worry, because the winner is the person who can write the best essay and we all know that's me." "I could probably out write you." I said looking at him. "Possibly but out of the people running for the student of the semester, I think I win."

Adam glared and said "You think you're so smart, but I'm better…." He stopped and Chase smirked "That's right, you got nothing!" "No, I've got this!" And then his eyes turned orange and Bree pulled me out of the way. As soon as the laser shot out, Chase a force field up. "Oh you think you're so cool because you have lasers, well guess what I can fight back too." He pushed her force field into a ball and shot it at Adam, who went flying back. "Well you don't get to see this every day." I joked. Bree smiled "It's much more fun when you can outrun them and they can't catch you." Leo said "And us two are stuck watching because we don't get cool powers." Chase grinned saying "Bull's eye." Adam charged at him and threw him as well. He screamed and Leo said exactly what I was thinking "Bree should we do something now?" "Nah, they're bionic brothers, it's how they roll."

"Hah! I can still pin you in less than three seconds!" Adam smiled before running off. Chase popped back saying "I'm good… Ugh he always plays the physical card! This contest is my thing and he's trying to show me up!" I looked at Chase "He didn't try to show you up, he did show you up." Bree went from where I left off "And instead of giving him credit, you made feels stupid, which is what you always do." We walked off but I heard Leo say "Huh, I'm starting to think they're both smarter than you too."

The next at school when they finally announced the winner, Bree and I looked at each other in the office. "There is no way Chase wrote this essay." I said putting the one with his name on it back down "He flunked it on purpose." We walked out and Bree read Adam's to Chase. "He would have misspelled library, Adam would've misspelled dog." "Ok, I wrote Adam's essay put his name on it tanked my own essay. He had good ideas and deserved to win." The he added "So I got one A-, guess I can't be perfect at everything." I smiled but said "You have got to be kidding me." He gave a sheepish smile to me "Does it help if I say you were right?" "You'll be needing to say that for a long time buddy." Bree grinned and said "Chase that's not true, you're not perfect at a lot of things." I laughed and he rolled his eyes at me.

Leo and I started laughing as Chase drew on Adam's picture of him hugging a tree. "Oh my god, Chase that's so mean!" I laughed. And we all had trouble breathing as Adam came down and saw then actually wanted to mess it up. "See, everything is fine, the world won't end because you didn't get an A+." I said, and Chase smiled again "I know, I know."

**I don't know why, but I personally liked this one a lot. Also I don't know you any of you guys follow Billy Unger on twitter or instagram, but if you please tell I'm not the only one who almost died with that picture he posted the other day... haha but seriously. Review or fangirl or both what ever floats your boat. :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry I forgot to tell you guys that I was going to Houston for a short vacation! Here you go update!**

I stood behind Leo watching him play some game down in the lab as Adam, Bree and Chase got ready for their mission. I laughed when Bree said "No, we'll just guess what mission is and see how it all plays out." Of course Mr. Davenport gave me the parenting evil eye and I smiled politely hoping to make up for it. "Ok, a particle collider is a three mile long underground facility where scientists-" Chase cut him off "Raise sub-atomic particles at light speed for energy experiments." Both of them were giddy over that being the dorks they were. No offense to Mr. Davenport of course. "There's a particle collider in Berkley that accelerating out of control, your mission is to shut it down." Adam grinned "Awesome! I hope one of us knows how to do that…" I hid my laughing behind a cough, but Mr. Davenport rolled his eyes at us. Bree cracked a smile and I shrugged. _I can't help that their behavior is funny, besides I see Leo snickering _I thought glancing down.

Mr. Davenport pushed Leo out of the way "We have to act quickly, the scientists have already evacuated to control center and if we don't shut it down in time it will create a massive black hole that will implode the entire planet." My eyes got big "Wait I thought black holes and that kind of stuff was just science fiction." Chase and Mr. Davenport gasped "Science fiction?" Chase looked at me saying "Some of the world's top scientists have created this stuff and you think it's isn't possible? If you think like that then we're not possible either!" I put my hands up but he kept going on "I mean when you combine imagination and millions of dollars' worth of equipment and the smartest people ever the possibilities are endless as to what can be achieved, and-" "Chase stop talking." Bree said rolling her eyes.

The words sank in on Leo and he started freaking out about some girls birthday party and cupcakes, we all stared at him, because that was really not the problem at hand. We walked over to one of the tables and Leo smiled "I don't know big, they might need some back uuuuppp!" He did his hero pose. "Which is exactly why you'll be back uuuppp here with me." "Besides Scarlett would probably work better than you." Adam said. I looked at Adam strange and said "Why would I be better?" "Because you're athletic and strong-ish for a girl, Leo is just awkward sometimes, no offense buddy." Leo glared "None taken."

Then suddenly a flash blinded us in the room and a chair was in the middle of the floor. We all screamed, Bree ducked behind the table, Adam practically jumped in Chase's arms, I hid behind both of them and Davenport got in front of Leo. "Nobody panic it's probably just the cable guy!" The guy stepped out and smiled "Come on Big D, I just came from seven years in the future, your time machine actually worked! It's me Leo!" "Wait if you're really me then you know the handshake I came up with in case I ever became a spy." They did a handshake and present Leo jumped up and down "It really is me!"

Mr. Davenport smiled really big "Do you know what this means? I CRACKED TIME TRAVEL! HAHA I CRACKED TIME TRAVEL! WOO!" I was shocked, I mean I knew he was smart I just didn't think that would ever possible in my lifetime either. "Oh my god…" I whispered. The future Leo smiled "It's so good to see you guys!" He ran up and hugged Adam, Bree and Chase. Chase smiled and said "It's good to see you too strangely similar Leo." Bree wanted to drag me with her and Leo to the year 2025 to see the clothing. I really wanted to, I mean hello we would be trend setters, then Bree read my mind practically and said just that. "Sorry it took Big D years to get me enough zanel fuel for one trip here and back." Davenport's phone buzzed "The collider mission, you guys go to the equipment room and get geared up!" Bree gave me a quick hug and Chase did too. "Nice to meet you future Leo!" Bree called, then Adam "Yeah! Congrats on growing out of your awkward stage!"

Future Leo looked at Leo sadly when he asked why he didn't bring the future bionic friends we had. "That's why I'm here; Adam, Bree and Chase don't make it to the future." "What?" Leo and I said. That gut feeling when you know you're about to hear something bad hit me like a rock. Mr. Davenport dragged the three of us upstairs, "What do you mean Adam, Bree and Chase don't make it to the future?" "You sent me back here with a video that will explain everything." Future Leo pulled out a fancy phone we all stared as video of a very fat and bald Mr. Davenport showed up. "The next seven years are pretty hard on you Big D." Our Leo smiled "Or should I say Bigger D." We all cracked up with him glaring. We listened as he explained and at the end he said "Send an automated rover their place. Oh and every time you say hey I think this deserves a cookie remember this." He pulled up his shirt "AHH!" I yelled covering my eyes with everyone else.

Turning the video off future Leo gave me hug saying "It's so good to see you Scarlett!" "What happens to me?" He smiled "You became the CEO and founder of several technology institutes by the time you're nineteen and past that boom billionaire. Actually you wanted me to give you a video." He pressed play to another one and I showed up. I looked at myself, I definitely didn't let myself go, in fact it was opposite, and I looked great. "Alright this conversation needs to be just for me, Leos and Mr. Davenport, could you please leave?" The wandered off to talk about the mission. "Hey, this is just in case he can't get them back, and I know you're probably thinking that I shouldn't be so negative, but I mean its Leo, he hasn't grown completely out of his awkward yet. We, you will do great things. But uhm-" My future-self stopped talking for minute and wiped her eyes "Yeah, if they don't make it back, it's going to hurt, a lot… And you're going to be ok, it won't seem like it, but you will. I know Leo is going to do his best, but I'm scared for me, as in you, and there won't ever be another friend like Bree and Adam or guy like Chase. Ok, enough with the sad stuff, you should go help Davenport with the rover, get a jump start on the whole technology empire. Seriously enjoy yourself, though I didn't help you with the worrying, just have fun these next few years."

I pressed the button future Leo had and it disappeared. _Oh god, I hope Mr. Davenport can build the rover. I mean the man invents time travel, a rover should be simple. _We promised not to say anything. And then they walked in ready to go off. "No! I said no and I mean it! The decision is final, everybody, just… go get ready for school." Mr. Davenport said after Chase tried convincing they could handle it.

The entire day at school everyone was quiet, I tried getting them to be excited but it was no use. "Come on Chase, you know there is going to be a million other missions obviously harder than the collider." He looked at me like a hurt puppy "If he doesn't think we can handle that though after all our training then what would be the point of other missions?" "The point is the others will be harder and then you guys will be ready." "I know you think that, but Mr. Davenport should trust us, right? We can handle anything, I mean super speed, laser vision, super strength, genius intelligence and force field, what part of us can't do it?" "I don't know Chase, but I really think you should trust him." _I need you to trust him, I don't want to lose you… _I thought sadly. At lunch Chase just moved the food on his plate around "These don't even look like green beans…" I said looking at the goop of green on my plate. "Probably toxic waste." Bree muttered letting hers fall from her fork. I laughed and finally the three of them cracked a smile. "So where's Ethan today?" I asked trying to keep the mood going. "Oh he was sick today." "Oh too bad." "Yeah… so you want to hang out after school?" She asked. "Totally." Adam pushed his plate back "I think I'm going just eat as soon as I get home." "You should really ask if you can do the hamburgers again," I said to Chase "it was the only decent food we got." "Last week you said the cupcakes were good though." "When have cupcakes fresh baked or not, not tasted good?" "Ok, good point." Chase smiled grabbing my hand under the table.

After school I walked into the lab with both Leo's and Davenport still hadn't finished the rover. Mr. Davenport grimaced as the rover fell apart and he said "Are you sure Adam, Bree and Chase don't make it?" That's when future Leo pulled out his phone again and showed the security camera footage. I whispered 'no' as I watched the roof collapse. "You can't let that happen!" I said half hysterical. "I don't plan on it." Mr. Davenport said firmly. That's when they walked in and Chase said "Aha, it's still not mission ready. Why won't you just let us go?" Mr. Davenport shook his head "No, no, that won't be necessary I just need to buy a few things from NASA. They're having a sale. Everything is a million off. Uh I'll be gone a couple of hours, Leo you're in charge." Simultaneously both Leo's said "You got it Big D." "Future Leo!" He called out.

The three of them were upset and then started blaming each other. "Guys stop it!" I said loudly. They stopped and stared at me "You aren't to blame! Just let it go!" I clenched my fists. Finally our Leo stepped up and told them "The reason Big D doesn't want you to go is because you don't comeback from the mission." Adam and Chase looked shocked and Bree heartbroken "So I guess we're not invincible huh?" "Oh… it all makes sense now, this is why Mr. Davenport forbade us to go…" They quietly went to separate areas and did homework. Following the Leos again upstairs we pigged out on food. Of course after that I watched to two boys, or one I guess, have a chugging contest. Future Leo flopped on the couch after a while as I pushed up our Leo's jacket sleeves. "Have fun tonight." I smiled. Right before he walked out the door he pulled a note off the wall. As he read out loud, I felt my chest tighten. "Wait there's more on the back…" Future Leo said. Sure enough two envelopes we taped to the back, one for me and one for Leo. Leo read his out loud first **Leo, thanks for being such a good friend to us. I it weren't for you, we would have never been able to do a lot of the stuff we've gotten to do. You let us live like normal teenagers. Tell Davenport and Tasha we are so sorry. We had to do this. You're the coolest brother, we were lucky to have you as one. **

I didn't want to open mine but did anyway **Scarlett, you have been basically my only and best friend. We totally did all the cliché teen girl stuff and you helped me get boyfriend, who I need you tell that I really, really, like. Seriously you're my BFFL, best friend for life. –Bree **Chase indented one paragraph **I know you probably hate us right now, me even more so because I'm the sensible one. I won't get to tell you this in person but you are the most amazing girl I have ever met, I love everything about you. You never hated me even when I did the most stupid things. Which is how I know you'll find another guy who deserves you more than me. P.s. make sure to keep an eye out on Leo. – Chase **My throat closed up and I read Adam's in a tiny squeak **I have cake in the fridge, you can eat it if you want or give it to Leo. Oh and I have librarey books in my room that need to be reternreded. – Adam **I smiled at his misspellings but it vanished quickly. "So they're still going?" I said knowing they were already gone. Present Leo said "We have to stop them!" As we raced back down to the lab future Leo said "But what about your date with Janelle?" "I don't care about that!" "It's not about you, this is about me!" "Uh guys we really have something more important than your love life!" I said. They said at the same time "What yours?" Putting a hand on my hip I said "Well unless you want my boyfriend and our best friends dead, then uh yes!" "Fine." Future Leo said grabbing keys.

**Chase's POV**

We all were running trying to shut down the colliders. Bree stopped and said "Wow, so I guess this is it…" I looked over at Bree and tried to wrap my mind around the fact we wouldn't be coming back. "Yeah… let's just not talk about it." She stopped again and said "You know what I just realized? I'm never going to get to wear white and walk down the aisle." Adam smiled "Aww you wanted to work at the movie theater too?" We both looked at him and he said "What?" "I guess I won't get to be the first president of self-sufficient under water colony, so long Chaselantis…" _And Scarlett… I won't get to see her again… _I kept my face normal but my heart felt like it was being squeezed. "We were a good team while we lasted." Bree said then I added "Thanks for always being there guys." She pulled us in a hug.

Looking at stuff in front of me I asked "Hey can you hand me that voltammeter?" (A/N shocking that's a real thing, because the Microsoft dictionary has it as a word… weird) "Get it yourself dork." "I'm busy over here." I smiled, even in the face of danger we were still siblings.

Fifteen minutes later I wanted to punch the wall. "It's not working, nothing is working!" I said desperately pressing the buttons that should've initiated the shutdown sequence. "Well what are we going to do?" Bree asked. I turned around and look over everything. "I'm going to have to fry the control panel with my force field it's the last chance we have to shut this thing down, Adam rip out those wires." Pulling out all the strength I had I threw the ball at the panel. Lights flashed and the meters changed to green. "We did it!"

**Scarlett's POV**

"It'll be faster if we spilt up." I said looking at the two tunnels. "Ok, see you soon." We ran off. The bright white tubes twisted and I tripped several times but kept getting up and running for it. When I reached the end of my tunnel I saw Leo in his on the opposite side. "Guys!" he called. "What's Leo doing there?" Mr. Davenport's rover asked. "Get out of the way!" I yelled. "Is that Scarlett! What are all of you doing?" "The room is about to collapse!" Future Leo said. They all looked confused "What?" Leo threw his bag down and charged at them, pushing them out of the way. The moment he pushed, I had grabbed them trying to pull them back, which ended up with me underneath the three of them. Pulling my up fast we all yelled "LEO!" "Leo just saved our lives. That was supposed to be us…" Bree said. "He didn't need bionics to be a hero…" "He owed me five bucks…"

"If he's still here then is Leo still under there?" I asked panicking. "Adam, dig him out!" Bree said. Adam started chunking huge slabs of concrete at back wall until we saw Leo. "Next I time when I say get out, GET OUT!" We all smiled and Bree squealed hugging me. Another alarm started blaring "Oh no, the door is sealing!" Chase said. I laughed when Adam ran out screaming like a girl. The rest of us ran after him.

Once were out I walked up to a smiling Chase and punched his arm as hard as I could. "OWW!" He yelled. "Chase Davenport, I swear to god, I will kill you myself if you ever do that again!" I said probably just a notch below yelling myself. "I made back didn't I?" "And what was I supposed to do if we had been too late?" I asked, the anger being replaced by the water works again. My voice cracked "Did you think I would honestly move on? Because I wouldn't have, I promise you." He pulled me into a hug and held on tight. "I thought you were going to die." "To be honest? So did I." He said. "Sorry to interrupt your totally adorable moment here Chase but I'd like a proper hello from my bestie." Bree said. "Ok Chase you can let go now…" "Nope apparently I'm not allowed to leave you, so here I am." Laughing I said "Chase I think I'll live for two minutes away from you." Finally letting go he said "Make it quick Bree, I got dibs on her." Rolling my eyes I said hugging Bree "So how does my best friend want to spend the next seven years?" "Alive." We both laughed. We talked on the way back and she looked over my shoulder "I think my brother wants you back." Smiling I turned around walked to Chase. "I have deal for you." I said. "What?" "I'll punch you less if you don't try to get yourself killed as often." He sat there for a long time and said "I don't know… the adrenaline rush was pretty cool." Rolling my eyes I said "Really?" "Kidding." Chase smiled.

School the next day was something. I watched with Chase as Leo failed to convince Janelle what happened. When she walked off, I went to him. "I got this Leo, wouldn't want you to be a lonely dog man." Before she could turn the corner I said "Janelle!" "What?" She asked. "The truth is, Leo got grounded last night and was too embarrassed to tell you, give him another chance, he's a sweet guy." She thought it over "Ok, he didn't have to lie though." "I know, boys right?" "Yeah… I'll talk to him next period." Once the halls were practically empty Chase came up behind me "You know, you almost didn't give a second chance either." "I know." "You say that so casually." Shrugging I said "Keeps you on your toes." Not waiting for him I started off to class. "Wait… Scarlett what on earth does that mean?" Chase asked running after me. I turned smirking then laughed "Figure it out!"

**1. To everyone who reviews, I love you 3 3 :D **

**2. I went to see One Direction on Saturday, I don't want to bother you with all my fangirling so to sum it up: asdfghjklasrkhfsihasd OMG!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Kind of a filler… And to kaylalizcarroll, it was so weird but I was actually going to something similar to that before I even read your comment! Maybe we're psychic twins? No. Ok ya that was lame, sorry :3 ;)**

**Chase's POV**

"So since school is giving you guys this Friday off, I want to focus on all of your social strengths and test them." Mr. Davenport said to Adam, Bree and I. "What does that mean?" Bree asked. "Well just as an example, testing Chase's Commando App and what emotional stimulus help activate and control it other than obvious. For you, test how nervous you have to be before you can't control your speed and for Adam we need to figure out how to control the laser vision and strength." I fought the urge to scoff and roll my eyes "Mr. Davenport, please I have plenty of self-control, I highly doubt we need to test it." Bree rose her eyebrows "Chase, you almost went into Commando mode because some guy was flirting with Scarlett." My face heated up slightly and I looked at Scarlett "You told her about that?" "It's no big deal, you got jealous, it happens Chase." She said giving me a small smile.

Mr. Davenport shook his head "Why didn't anyone tell me this?" "Like Scarlett said, none of us thought it was big deal." Bree said then went back to painting Scarlett's nails. "Scarlett said this, Scarlett said that." I heard Mr. Davenport mutter quietly; even I barely picked up on it. Even though he wasn't facing me, I narrowed my eyes glaring. "Just needs a quick touch up." Bree grinned twisting the cap back on the bottle, before pulling another one out, nail polish remover. The smell was strong and I felt my nose twitch. "Duck and cover!" Adam called. I had the awkward face that happens before a sneeze and everyone hid. After a minute I said "False alarm." Of course Leo had just walked in and was crossing in front of me when I realized it _wasn't _a false alarm. His eyes widened as he looked at goop on him that was dripping. "Sorry?" I said. I glanced over at Scarlett; her hand was covering her mouth as she laughed. "Oh my god, that is so gross!" She giggled. "I just showered!" Leo grumbled. "Uh buddy, you might want to take to metal stairs." Mr. Davenport said then added "Wouldn't want the elevator to get messy." "Fine…" Leo stormed right back out.

"Here, just in case you need it." Scarlett laughed picking up a white sheet off a chair; it was supposed to be a giant tissue. "Oh haha, aren't you hysterical." I rolled my eyes. "I am, thanks for recognizing that!" She said as her and Bree fell into chairs laughing. "So as I was saying before all of this, you guys need-" Eddie popped on the small screen in the lab "Tasha says that your dad is calling you Scarlett." "Oh ok, thanks." "You're not really welcome." We all rolled our eyes at him. "Guess I need to see what he needs." She said. Walking to elevator she pressed the button and stepped in. "Be back in a few guys." Scarlett smiled and the doors closed. "Guess no one needs to listen when Scarlett's here." Once again it was hard for me to even hear it, but Mr. Davenport was definitely ragging on Scarlett. _If you have a problem with her, just tell me! And she's not doing anything wrong. You know what, I'm not going to say anything, I'm not getting in a fight with Davenport _I thought suppressing my annoyance.

**Scarlett's POV**

Finding Tasha, who had asked me to call her that after deciding that Mrs. Davenport made her sound too old, in the kitchen she smiled. "Scarlett, your dad is on the phone. Here she is." Tasha handed me the phone and I walked off a little ways "Hello?" "Scar?" I cringed at the ridiculous nickname. _Honestly I love my name, but that just ruins it _I grumbled internally. "Yeah, dad, did you need something?" "Yeah, I need you to grab some beers on your way home, I'm having company tonight." "Uh where will I be tonight?" "Well can't you just go back to their house?" "Even if I was staying here tonight then why would I go home to bring your-" I didn't need everyone in the house to hear all of this "your stuff? And I can't just invite myself over!" "What your rich buddies can't handle another mouth for one little night; just pick up the beers Scar." "I can't! I'm under aged, I can't buy drinks!" I tried as hard as I could to keep my voice from raising, he was being stupid even for him. "I've already got Cindy here. Could you do me a favor buddy?" I almost gagged on my spit "Uh who is Cindy?" "My friend." "Your girlfriend?" "No just a friend." My dad definitely had his lying voice in use. "I'm sorry dad I can't. I gotta go bye!" _He has a girlfriend? But he hardly ever leaves the house, how did he even meet someone? And he is kidding right, beers? What normal girl wants beer on a date? Except maybe a trucker, oh my god is he dating a trucker? Or, I don't even know _I thought my mind running a million miles a minute.

Putting the phone back on its hook, Tasha looked at me. "Everything alright honey?" She asked. "Uh my dad forgot to tell me he was having company and umm…" I had no clue to explain that I couldn't exactly go home until tomorrow. "If you want to stay the night you are welcome too, I can clean one of the spare rooms." "Oh thank you, I'm sorry that it's sudden and-" She put a hand on my shoulder and gave a very knowing look "I understand." I gave a smile "Thank you."

Walking back down I kept replaying the whole conversation with my dad. On the one hand, Cindy could be a normal girl and maybe just maybe my dad was slowly coming out of what he was in or maybe she was a gold digger basically willing squeeze whatever we had left out. I was hoping for option one. Then the whole 'rich buddies' thing aggravated me. Yes, the Davenports had money, but before my dad was… whatever you call him, so were we. I mean we still have money, enough for iPhones, t.v.'s and computers or the important stuff as he would say, but nope when I want to go to the grocery store for real food its 'No, sorry Scar, we're tight around here.'

Bree smiled "Hey! What did your dad want?" "Nothing really, but I'm spending the night." I smiled, Bree grinned "Cool! Oooh! I'm gonna go help Tasha get your room ready!" She sprinted out of the room. I noticed Mr. Davenport and Adam had left while I was gone. Chase gave me a look "You're staying here on a school day?" "Uh yeah…" "Something wrong at home?" I felt my heart stop and I said as casually as I could "No, everything's fine." "Are you sure?" "Yeah, totally." "Scarlett, you're lying." Chase said as I flopped in a rolling chair. "It's nothing I can't handle Chase." "Do you want to talk about it?" "Not really, but I will say if my dad keeps calling me Scar, I think I might puke." "Ahh so that's where the hatred for that comes from." "Hey, I'm just saying if I have to have a super girly name, it shouldn't have an ugly shortened version." Chase smiled "Your name isn't that bad." "Ehh, your opinion. So I guess I better go upstairs and see the room." "I'll come with you." Interlocking our fingers Chase and I left the lab.

By the time the room had been 'approved' by Tasha, Bree had somehow ran to my house and into my room and grabbed a clean set of clothes but forgot pajamas. "How do you forget pajamas?" I asked her as she tossed the clothes on my bed. "Well I was going to grab them but it sounded like your dad was coming upstairs, I just high tailed it." "What am I supposed to wear to bed?" "Uh, I mean I sleep in a black shirt and pants, I have extra." "That'll work."

It was 9:15 and I was honestly exhausted, the homework amount was insane and the whole dad fiasco drained me. Bree waved goodnight leaving the hall way, and Chase popped up. "First time I get to say goodnight for real." I said smiling. Giving him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek, Chase said giving a cheesy smile "If I could only get to see the most beautiful girl before I go to sleep every day." Laughing I said "Shut up." "I mean it." "I've got to get ready bed now dork." "Hurtful." Chase put his hand over his heart then said "Ok, make sure you dream of me." He winked. I rolled my eyes "Goodnight Chase." "Good night Scarlett." Chase grinned walking backwards as he headed down the hallway. Closing the door I tossed the robe Tasha had given me and fell into bed.

It felt like I had slept for a minute when I felt someone shaking me "Scarlett…" "Mmm…" "Scarlett wake up." "No…" I groaned in my pillow." "Don't make me do this." "Go away…" I put my head under the pillow. I still hadn't looked to see who was trying to wake me up, I wasn't a morning person. Suddenly I felt someone tickling me and my fist swung with my laughing. "Oww!" My eyes shot open and saw Chase holding his jaw. "Nice swing." He muttered through his semi closed mouth "Sorry, not responsible for what happens when I'm tickled awake." "Well you're up now." "God why would you wake me up like that?" I groaned again slamming my face back in my pillow "You sleep like a rock underneath a mountain." "Thank you captain obvious." I yawned stretching. He finally stopped rubbing his jaw and said "Tasha is making breakfast, and Adam is starving apparently." "No! I'm starving too and I'm not up for fighting for my food. Get out so I can get dressed!" I said, literally I could compete with Adam for the amount of food eaten, and sadly Tasha can't cook that fast.

Throwing on my clothes Bree got, I shoved all of my stuff in my bag and shot down stairs. _Thank god, Adam isn't here yet. _Bree, Leo, and Chase were already putting stuff on their plates. "Quick pass me a plate!" I said looking at the delicious yet small supply of food set on the table. "Already at your spot." Leo said. Sliding in next to Chase I grabbed two pieces of toast, four pancakes, a lot of sausage and Tasha was working on scrambling eggs. Chase shook his head "Seriously, where does all of your food go?" "It tends to disappear after I go running, then I fill up again." I said before shoveling food as lady like as possible, if it was even possible. Adam practically ran up and glared "Dang it! She beat me!" Swallowing with a big gulp I picked up a box of cereal "Eggs and cereal for you slow poke!"

After finishing up getting ready for school we all headed out. In the car Tasha said "So guys, what all do you guys have planned for the weekend?" "Mr. Davenport said he's going to be testing us all the weekend." Bree said. "All weekend?" "That's what he said." She muttered. "Oh, Scarlett what about you?" "No clue, probably sleep all day, maybe if wake up early enough I go running." "How can you enjoy running?" Leo asked looking up from his phone. "I don't exactly, I hate it while I do it, but I feel better after. But for the most part I hate it." "Weird…" Leo said.

We got to school and as we walked in everyone got quiet. I looked over at Bree who was scrunching her eyebrows in confusion as well. "What did someone die?" I asked, we kept going down the hallway, if I looked at anyone they looked away. "Okay, what is going on?" I turned to face my friends. "I honestly don't have clue," Leo said "I'm used to being ignored but yeah, I don't know..." Principal Perry came down the hall and grabbed me saying "You are in some serious trouble young lady." "What?" I said extremely confused, turning my head gave bewildered look at all of them. "Uh Principal Perry, what did she do?" Leo asked. "Why don't you all come see for yourselves?" As I got dragged along they followed. We got to gym and I gaped. Some of dodge balls were slashed and someone had graffiti all over the wall and signed the bottom with S.G. _Oh my god, those are my initials! And that looks like my handwriting! Oh my god this looks like stuff I would draw. _Principal Perry shoved me forward a little and I looked around the trashed gym. "What the heck?"

**DUN DUN DUN cliff hanger. So I actually feel proud of this chapter, no clue why but I do. Ugh I'm kinda too lazy to fix them, but I was looking at past chapters and realized some sentences were missing words, I type slower than I think :P Random fact about me: I wish I was named Scarlett, I love the name, if I ever have a daughter she will be named that. Review, comment, jump rope, do whatever. I'm feeling random today… **


	9. Chapter 8

**Heyyyyyyyy what's up guys? So I liked this one, kinda of a filler, but it is all leading up to the next one which shall be very intresting :3 I must have restarted this chapter a few different times, but here you go! Hope you all like it :D**

_Oh my god, how much longer? _I wanted to fall over and die. Basically I spent the entire day in the office while our secretary discussed with Principal Perry what my punishment should be for something I didn't do. Of course Principal Perry's version of punishment was doing the Death Spiral Smack Down, _again_, with someone who'd crush my hands so I couldn't deface more property. Ms. Tyler is my hero, she convinced her that was child abuse and she wouldn't want to get sued for that. Principal Perry waddled back in the room "Here's the deal you criminal, I'm gonna give you the weekend to prove your innocent, which you aren't, and if you can't then you will be expelled." I jumped up and smiled "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She rolled her eyes and said "Like you're innocent, everything says you did it, evil pipsqueak." _She's calling me the pipsqueak? _ I thought.

"Lunch is in a few minutes, you better come right back or I'll suspend you." "Yes ma'am." I said grabbing my bag slinging it over my shoulder. The bell rang and the hallway filled up quickly. "Scarlett? Is that you?" I heard a voice call from behind me. Spinning around I looked through the sea of heads and saw Leo. Finally he got through the crowd and said "What happened? Did you actually do it?" "What? No I didn't do it you dummy!" "Everyone thinks you did." "Everyone?" "Yeah, well except us, you know." "Oh good, anyway I've to get my lunch before Principal Perry bites my head off. See you later Leo!" I said running to my locker.

Quickly spinning the dial and grabbing my food I spun around and myself face to face with Chase. "Hey." I smiled. "Hey, so what happened?" His eyes were anxious. "Uh can I explain after school, I'm gonna get in trouble if I don't get back." "Yeah, sure." Giving him a quick hug I said "I'll see you later." Going as fast as I could I practically skidded into the office again. "I'm here." Ms. Tyler had the phone pressed against her ear and she waved for me to sit down and eat. Unwrapping a sandwich I stared at the doorway in shock. "Bree?" "Yup." She smiled plopping down next to me. "You're not supposed to be here." "Eh I got myself in trouble." "Why?" "I can't let my best friend suffer alone!" She exclaimed. Rolling my eyes smiling I said "Well ok then." Setting her tray down on the table we started eating.

After a few minutes Bree asked "So who do you think did it?" "I have no clue, but I have the weekend to prove I'm innocent otherwise I'm expelled." "Expelled?" "Yeah…" "Don't worry, we'll help you." She said.

It was shocking how fast the rest of the day went by when you sit with your friend. The final bell rang and we were out of that office in a second. Bree went to her locker and appeared at mine and looked at me. Smiling I said "2.9 seconds." "Yes! I beat the old time!" Opening mine I grabbed a book and slid it into my bag. Chase walked up. "Where did you disappear too?" He asked Bree. "The Principal's office." "What? Why?" "So Scarlett wouldn't have to be in there alone, duh!" "But now your record is messed up, I mean what if you don't get a job because of it?" Rolling my eyes I said "Chase, seriously, I guarantee you some of the most powerful people messed up in high school." "Anyway, what about the whole gym thing?" He asked. "I have this weekend to, by some miracle, prove I'm innocent otherwise my high school time is over." "They're going to expel you?" "No, they're giving a stern warning and a lollipop, yes they're going to expel me!" I threw my hands up. Leo walked past us and said "Mom is here if you guys want get a ride home." "We'll be there in a minute." Chase said before turning back to me.

"What? Chase I've been at your house practically all week." "Well now you need to be, so come on." He took my hand and dragged me to the car with Bree. Getting in Tasha smiled "Are you spending the night again Scarlett?" "Uh…" I said looking at Bree. "Yup, do you think we could stop her house to get her stuff?" "Of course." "Chase will you switch seats with me?" Adam asked from the back. "Uh let me think, no." "But I don't fit back here!" "Should've sat in the front." "But- ugh fine." Bree and I just looked at each other and giggled.

Pulling up to my house I hopped out of the car and went to open the front door. Except it was already unlocked. _Of course, just leave the door unlocked to have our stuff stolen Dad _I thought walking towards the stairs a woman's voice called from my kitchen "Will? Is that you?" Back tracking I looked in the kitchen. The woman grabbed a pan "Who are you?" "Who am I? Who are _you?_" "Oh! Wait, you're Scarlett right?" "Uh yeah, and you are?" "Cindy Smith. Oh your dad was right, you're so pretty." "Thank you, uh so I'm just going to grab my stuff." "You're not staying?" "No, my friends are waiting." "Oh, well it was so great to meet you sweetie." "Where is my dad?" "He went to the store to get dinner." "He's cooking?" I said shocked. Cindy giggled "Yeah, he's such a gentleman. We need to hang out soon so I can get to know you!" "Yeah, sure."

Going up the stairs and packing some clothes I couldn't get over what just happened. _At least she's not a truck driver… Friend my butt, dad can't cook to save his life, he must really like her. _Throwing my phone charger in my bag I glanced over at picture of me and my mom on the desk. Closing my bedroom door I closed my eyes before walking back down. Cindy had come out of the kitchen and smiled "See you later Scarlett." "Yeah, see you Cindy." I closed the front door, locking it this time. Bree opened the car door and said "What took you so long." "Couldn't find my charger." I wasn't lying; I did have trouble finding it.

Chase gave me the same look he did yesterday; _crap he knows I'm lying. UGH why does he have to be smart? _ The rest of the ride wasn't silent, we were singing along to the radio, but it felt awkward. I think Tasha may have known I was lying too. Once we were in the house, Mr. Davenport came into the kitchen "So you guys have tomorrow off, and we're going to be testing ok?" "Yeah ok." Bree said from the couch. "Where did Leo go?" He asked. "To play Modern Warfare or something like that." "Oh…" After he left Bree said "He's been trying to have bonding time with Leo." "Ahh. So what are we going to do about my problem?" "We can ask Davenport after he's done playing video games with Leo." "I just don't understand why anyone would set me up, I mean I haven't done anything to anyone, have I?"

Bree shook her head no, and then rolled her eyes. "Ugh I have to share you." "Huh?" "My brother wants you for some reason." Turning around Chase was leaning against the wall waiting. "If you want, we can ask Tasha to set up another bed in my room and we can have a real slumber party." Her eyes lit up "Oh my god, would you?" "Sure." "Ahhh!" She squealed before shooting off. Chase looked at me "Unbelievable, you get rid of her in two seconds and it takes me thirty minutes of pleading." Shrugging with a smirk I said "What can I say, I'm talented." "Psh, that's one word for it." "Yup, you know I'm special." I winked. He rolled his eyes and said "Special ed maybe." "Shut up." I laughed.

He walked over to me "Are you going to tell me what's really going on?" "Way to kill the mood." I muttered. "Are you?" "Chase, I swear I would tell you if it was something I was worried about." "If you're not worried then tell me." "You're not going to stop asking until I tell you, right?" "Yup." He popped the p. "Ok…" I sighed "I guess my dad is dating someone and didn't tell me. She was in the house, like I think my dad had her move in, because she was there the other night too." "Oh, I'm sorry." "It's fine, I can handle it. I mean she seems nice enough." I said sitting back down. Chase sat right next to and I laid my head on his shoulder. "I just don't get why he wouldn't tell me, I wouldn't have been mad if had told me." "Who knows." "Do you think Mr. Davenport can help me?" "If anyone can, its him."

A few minutes later we went to find Mr. Davenport, he was in the lab as usual. "Eddie, do you know where those cans of spray paint went?" He asked as soon as we stepped in. "No, and I won't help you find them either." Eddie said with some serious attitude. "What is up with you?" "Nothing." He snapped. Never have I heard a computer give so much back talk. "Wait- back up, spray paint?" Chase asked. "Yeah, a few cans of it, Tasha wanted me to repaint some stuff for her, not there was anything wrong with the old colors." He muttered the last part. "What colors?" "Uh blue, black, some red and gold, why have you seen it." Chase looked at me "Uh yeah, it may have been used to erm graffiti our gym." "You kids put graffiti in your gym?" "No! Not us, someone framed Scarlett." "Framed? Or lying?" "She didn't do it!" Chase yelled out. "Ok, ok. Wait, you haven't seen Eddie's mobile prototype have you?"

Of course I was confused, again, but Chase seemed to get the realization. "No, I haven't actually. What if Eddie contracted a computer virus that's corrupting his signals?" "My thoughts exactly, which means we'll have to reboot and see if that doesn't get rid of it." "I was framed by a smart home system?" I said. "Looks that way." "Unbelievable. The invasion of evil robots is starting now." Chase rolled his eyes "Please, for one that would require at least five smart homes systems, because that is the smallest known army and two he contracted like a Trojan Virus or something, nothing that serious." "Says you." I stuck my tongue out. "We still have I problem." I said after watching Chase fiddle with some wires. "What?" "How do we explain this?" "Huh?" "So we're just going to go up to Principal Perry and say 'Hey, so my boyfriend's super scientist dad, who is actually more like his creator because guess what he's bionic, had a smart home system that got sick and went into a mobile prototype and basically destroyed your gym while framing me.'?" He stopped and scrunched his face "Yeah, that would be about right, but she wouldn't buy it would she?" "I wouldn't even buy it." "Ok, well you can go hang out with Bree, I'll think about it. Plus I gotta finish wiring this; Mr. Davenport doesn't think I can do it." "See you later."

Heading back up I ran into Mr. Davenport, literally. And awkwardly enough, he was the one who fell over. He got right up and I said "Sorry, sir." "No its ok. I can't get Eddie to shut down or do an automatic reboot. He's going to be acting up for the rest of the night I think." "Oh ok."

I was walking around trying to find Bree and ran into someone else. Considering I flew back a foot or two and it hurt a lot I didn't have to look up to know I was Adam. He pulled me up "Sorry Scarlett." "It's ok. Adam, are you ok?" His face a little pale and he looked extremely nervous. "Uh, yes, no, yes, no I don't think so. Uh can I ask you something?" "Um, sure." He sat down on the couch. "Do you remember that girl from the mall?" "Uh Jackie right?" "Yeah, I've been kind of going to the mall on the weekends now and we talk before her boss comes and yells and stuff." "Uh huh." I said. "And I really like her, but I don't know what to do." "Oh! Just ask her to go get pizza or something in the food court when she's on break or when she gets off work." "I can't." "Why?" "Because I get all nervous around her and I tend to break things when I'm nervous." "Aww that's kinda cute." He looked at me "I'm serious." "Ok, yeah, I know, quick question. Why didn't you just ask Bree?" "Because Bree will make fun of me." He whined. "Ok, no whining, I'll help you." "Really? Thanks!" He hugged me and I could feel the air being squeezed from my lungs. "Adam. Can't. Breathe!" "Sorry!" He gave a sheepish smile.

**So what'cha think? Not the best, won't be worst I'm sure. And I'm going out of town _again _for July 4th and the weekend, (even though technically its today) so if I can find internet and I have the next one written up I will try! Actually I'm hoping I find internet because, Before You Exit (a band, because some you probably don't know who they are) are having a live chat tomorrow and I don't want to miss it... If you don't know who they are, look them up on youtube! Now done with that really long rant :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry I planned on updating sooner, but I got sick over the weekend and didn't even feel like eating and then we came home late last night and just ugh… so to my amazing readers, I give you chapter nine :D **

"How are you going to help me?" Adam asked me literally a minute later "Just practice what you want to say to Jackie to me." "I- I can't." "Come on, it won't be that bad." "Ok, uh I was wondering if- nope, I can't do it." He stood up and tried walking off. I grabbed his arm "No, now I'm making you do this, sit your butt down." "But I can't do it." "Ok, then I'll just turn around and… here you ask the pillow." "But I want to go out with Jackie not the pillow." "I know Adam, you're just practicing!" I said. "Ok! Sorry, I'm just nervous!" "It's fine, just try saying exactly what you would want to her." Before turning around I made sure Adam was focusing on the throw pillow. "Uh uhm, so like I haven't known you that long, but I uh really like you and was wondering if you wanted to maybe, if you want to, go on a date with me?" I turned back around and Adam had his eyes closed "Was it bad?" "Adam?" "Yeah?" "I think you're going to be just fine." He opened his eyes and gave me another hug. "Air!" I coughed. "Sorry, again." He said then added "Thanks." "No problem." I smiled.

Bree popped in and said "Hey, I take it that I can claim you for a while?" "I feel like I'm a toy that all of you share." I rolled my eyes when Bree said "Yup pretty much." Following her up the stairs I jumped on my bed. "So what are gonna do tonight?" "Movie?" She suggested. "What do you want see?" I asked. "Well let's go see what we have." "Ugh… more walking? I swear you're house gives me such a work out, all these long hallways and stairs." "At least you're in shape." "That is beside the point my friend." I said. Walking down a few doors she opened a door and I gasped. "Why have I not seen this movie theater before?" Smiling Bree said "I don't know, but it's cool huh?" The walls shelves full of movies and a huge screen covering the entire front wall, and the couch and bean bag chairs looked amazing. "Beyond cool." I said. Walking down the rows of movies I stopped. "Mean Girls? What's that?" Bree asked. "You have never seen Mean Girls?" "No, that's one of Tasha's." "Oh my god, you are watching this later."

We fell into the bean bags and watched TV for about two hours. "God that show is addicting." Bree said stretching. "I know." I said doing the same. "Girls! Dinner!" Tasha yelled up the stairs. "Race you." Bree smiled. "Uh I think you have a slight advantage." "Oh… yeah, I forgot." "Forgot? More like cheater." I teased then took off sprinting, thinking by some miracle I'd beat her. By the time I hit the last stair Bree was already sitting down and eating. "You suck." "I know, now enjoy the pizza." Grabbing two slices I said thank to Tasha who handed me drink. "Don't spill up there girls." "Yes ma'am." We both said slowly making our way back up. "Seriously how many times am I going to walk up these stairs?" I groaned. "Oh boo-hoo it's not that bad Scarlett." "Yes it is!" "Scarlett." She rolled her eyes. "Bree." I whined. "Come on its two more steps." "Yeah, then a giant hallway." "You will walk or I will take your food." "You wouldn't." "Watch me." In a flash my food was gone and Bree disappeared. "HEY! BREE!" I ran after her and flung the door open. "That got you moving." "You are an evil little bionic girl, aren't you supposed to use your powers for good?" "I am, helping the hungry get their food."

Putting the DVD in we sat down and waited for it get through the commercials. About halfway through Tasha came in, "Ooh you're watching Mean Girls, this is my favorite movie ever." Bree grimaced a little before saying "Do you want to watch with us Tasha?" "Oh, I couldn't I've got so many chores to do." "Ok then." Tasha smiled "Well if you insist." She sat on the couch. I think Bree ended up knowing the story before the movie ever ended with Tasha going "Oh didn't you love it when…" and then I'd say "We haven't gotten to that part yet…" When it finally ended I thought I was going to hit my head against the floor. Tasha was the coolest and nicest mom I know but she was, as Bree once described it, a nosy, interrupting, loud life form. She finally left and Bree and I talked for a while before we heard Mr. Davenport's voice. "Bree I need you down stairs in your capsule! You have testing tomorrow!" "What?" She said to no one in particular. She ran downstairs and came up looking sullen. "God this sucks, so much for our girl's night." "It's ok, we all have responsibilities yours is just… different." Rolling her eyes she said "I'd rather they not be. See you tomorrow." "See you tomorrow."

**Leo's POV **

"Come on Big D, we're not kids." I said. "Leo you are not sleeping in the lab with them." "Oh come on, they're my friends!" "No." "Then I guess I won't let go." I said tightening my grip around a pole in the lab, childish, yes, effective, about eighty percent of the time. Davenport grabbed me and tried prying me off but I held on. "You know what, fine, but don't touch anything!" "Yes!" I ran and grabbed a sleeping bag. Coming back I threw it on the floor and Adam grinned "So is this like a slumber party?" Chase and I looked at him "Adam, slumber parties are for girls…" I said. "Oh, so then I won't need all of this?" He asked pulling out a bucket of pink pillows and teen magazines. "Hey those are mine!" Bree said. "And this is why you don't plan anything." Chase said. "How come Scarlett can't come down here too." Bree muttered.

We all ate snacks for a while and played video games, well except Bree who sulked about not getting to hang with Scarlett and blah, blah. "We should probably go to bed guys." Chase yawned. "Yeah, I guess." The three of them walked to their capsules and I crawled in my sleeping bag.

I felt myself yawn and stretch. I glanced at the clock and sat straight up. "Twelve?" I looked over and Adam, Bree and Chase were still asleep as well. Then I heard banging on the lab doors. "Kids? Kids are you alright?" "Big D?" "Leo?" "Yeah! What's going on?" I said pressing my ear against the door. "Can you open the door?" I pressed the button and the door slid open. "Don't close the-" He started but I already pressed the button. "door…." "What's going on?" "Eddie's virus got worse, he's controlling most of the house and I'm having trouble shutting it down." "What do you mean most of the house?" "He's locking doors, turning off electronics, and trashing the house." "Where's my mom?" "She went out early this morning, thank god." "And Scarlett?" He slapped his forehead "I didn't think about her, but we're locked in here." Bree had come up behind me "Huh?" "Eddie is messed up." I said.

The other two had come out and we explained. "What about Scarlett?" Chase asked. Where Eddie would normally be an image showed up on the screen. It was Scarlett. "Hello? Anyone!" She was pounding on her bedroom door. "Seriously, this isn't funny, let me out!" We heard Eddie's voice "Nope." "I swear to god you stupid computer I will take a sledgehammer to you!" I heard Chase mumble "That's my girl." I rolled my eyes at that. "EDDIE!" She yelled. "Yes?" He his voice said. "I am going to kill you and every single megapixel in your stupid HD screen, you hear me! Let me out right now!" "You sound angry, so nope." "WHY!" Scarlett groaned sliding against her door. "You know I don't understand why someone with such intelligence like Chase finds such a violent girl attractive." Now his voice was coming the entire house's intercom. "Are you freaking kidding me?" She asked. "No I'm not, besides who likes a cheater anyway?" "What are you talking about?" Her image cut off and another one popped up on the screen. We all looked at confusion at the video that was playing.

Adam was sitting on the couch with Scarlett. Then he started talking about how he liked her and asked her out. They hugged at the end. I turned to look at Chase whose fists were clenched so tight his knuckles were turning white. Adam's eyes were wide "That is not what it looks like, that is not even what happened!" Davenport looked shocked along with Bree. "Hide, right now you two." He said to us. We went behind the counter and watched him put a hand on Chase's shoulder. "Chase let's talk about this calmly before you do something stupid." Chase grabbed it and flipped him "Or you could do that." Davenport muttered. "I think Spike has made his reappearance." I whispered. "Oh you think!" Adam called trying to block the stuff Chase was throwing at him. "Come on Chase, I'm your brother!" He said.

**Scarlett's POV**

Leaning with my back against my door I wanted to scream until my voice was gone. If the others were stuck like I was they'd be in the lab. I looked around the room, searching for something to pry the door open. Until I saw the window in my room, it was risky, but someone had to move. Sliding it open the pulling the mesh off I slipped out. I refused to look down; I was three stories up on a hill. Slowly I moved along the brick until I felt a metal grate. _A vent _I thought. Pulling at some nails I felt it pop I threw it off the house "Oops." I muttered. Sticking my head in I could see it was a tight squeeze but I started crawling anyway. _Ha I'm a spy! Or like when Zach and Cody are always in the Tipton vents, god I am so random. Wonder if I'll go crazy from the heat in here, or melt, probably roast. Geez I really am an awkward person. Eddie I will kill you for making me go to desperate measures! _I let my mind wander as I the long metal vents went on and on.

Not really paying attention I crawled over vent that went straight down and screamed. "AHHH! Ow ugh, rough landing…" I muttered rubbing my arm. Seeing two grates I looked down the first, some closet. The next I looked down and saw the lab, or what was left of it. I stared down seeing all the stuff broken and then saw Chase practically attacking Adam. _Chase wouldn't do this, but… Spike would, no, Chase what happened! Alright who got him mad _I thought. I could Mr. Davenport, Bree and Leo hiding behind the counter watching nervously. I moved forward to get a better look and heard a loud creak. Bree looked up and around and saw my face. "Scarlett?" She called up. "Uh yeah." I said moving back a little from where I was. "Why are in there?" "Because I had to get out of my- oh crap." The stupid vent broke and fell down. "Ah god that smarted." Bree ran to me. "Oh my god, are you ok?" "Just fine." I said. "But you're bleeding." She said. "Huh?" "On your arm." "Oh… I'll live, what happened with Chase or Spike?" I asked worried. On the other side of the Adam had sweat running down his face trying to push Spike back.

Bree actually narrowed her eyes at me and glared "Shouldn't you know?" "Know what?" I furrowed my eyes. "I mean how could you?" "How could I what?" "Cheat on Chase!" My eyes probably bugged out of my head and I looked at her like she was insane "What in the name of god, cheat on Chase? I've never cheated on Chase, who freaking said I cheated on him?" "Oh don't act like you didn't, there was a video of you and Adam." "Me and Adam?" "Yeah, he asked you out and then hugged him like you said yes! How messed up is that, they're brothers." "Ok where did that video come from?" "Eddie showed it." "Eddie? Ok well that's not what happened Bree! He asked me to help ask out Jackie because he was nervous; he hugged me because I said yes! Then he was scared to I told him to practice what he wanted to say to a pillow that was behind me! And me saying yes was to helping him not a date! That stuff didn't even happen in order! In case you haven't noticed Eddie is kind of crazy right now!"

She looked at me "Oh…" "Yeah 'Oh…'" "I'm sorry." Inhaling I said "It's ok." "DUCK!" A chair went flying at us. "I thought Spike ignored me when he was like this, so how is he fighting about me?" I said. "Well the rage is there, just not the reason." "Wait- he ignores you?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Uh yeah…" "I knew it." He said. "Know what?" Leo asked. "This is why I didn't think any of you should've been dating." "What?" Bree asked. "You all know that if there's eminent threat, the only thing Spike comprehends is to defend himself by going offense aggressive. I had this theory I wasn't sure about, that in this kind of scenario that if any of the three of you became attached enough to someone that you'd put yourself over them, the only difference is he ignores you thinking it'll protect you." "A little help anyone." Adam panted. "How much longer can you hold him off?" Mr. Davenport asked. Spike called Adam a name I really rather not repeat before shoving him across the room. "Five minutes, maybe?" He winced trying to get his breath before Spike went at him again.

"Tell me again why Adam couldn't just take him down the first time?" I asked. "Because Spike is running off pure testosterone and jealous rage, even Adam's brute strength can't compete." Mr. Davenport said and started mumbling different things. "He could be like this for days at the longest, there isn't anything to provide enough change in emotion or stimulus or environment to get his chemical balance back." Leo said "Well I could think of one thing…" He leaned over and whispered something in Bree's ear and she turned to whisper whatever the idea was to Mr. Davenport. "It could work."

**Wee another cliff hanger :3 I really planned on uploading this sooner, sooo yeah... love all my readers :D (So tired, don't really have a lot to say today haha)**


	11. Chapter 10

****Not a new update, sorry just fixing some stuff lol, yeah not my night :PPPP****

***Oh my god this chapter will not post! Ok guys, so now I actually need you too review so I know its right... -_- stupid computer***

**Hey what's up guys! I'm heading to Florida on Sunday, so I will beg my parents to pay for internet if needed at the hotel. Of course we're driving there so you know five hours until our first stop then another two or three. Bleh -_- **

"I have to what?" I said staring at Mr. Davenport. "Believe me, if I thought there was another way, I'd spare you the awkward." "Adam can't keep up anymore." Bree said hurriedly. Scrunching my face I said "Ok, ok, not exactly how I imagined this." I muttered. Bree gave me a look of sympathy and I gave a smile. Here's what I hated about Spike, other than the obvious, he was such a flirt and acted worse than the jocks, of course he doesn't know who I am right now but that it completely beside the point, because now all his visible emotion is either A) anger or B) when at school, hot girls. I walked up to Spike who had an extremely worn out Adam trying to keep himself standing, he looked like he was getting ready to fall on to his feet.

I tapped Spike's arm and when he turned around with that triumphant smirk, I could see his eyes were hard, he didn't feel any remorse. Closing my own eyes I grabbed him the collar of his shirt and kissed him. '_A complete override' _Mr. Davenport's words were echoing. He pulled me in closer by my waist but it all felt wrong, forced and aggressive. After a minute I pulled away and grabbed my phone than ran to the door which, shockingly Eddie swung open. I guess he unlocked all the doors because I was up back in my room. I think the normal person would've have ran home, but I really rather not.

**Chase's POV**

I blinked a few times before realizing my commando app was disengaging. I looked around at lab, it looked like a tornado swept through and I in front of me to see Adam holding himself against a wall. He was breathing heavy with sweat dripping down his face. "Wha- what happened, I don't… I don't understand." The whole thing was a lot to take in. "I… did I do this?" I whispered. Everyone nodded and I felt myself stumble back slightly. "It's never been like this before though…" "We know." Bree said.

"What happened?" I asked. When no one answered for another minute I said it louder "What happened!" "Let's go talk upstairs." Davenport said. I followed them all up and Davenport checked some monitors "Well Eddie's virus is gone." I fell into the couch "What happened?" I asked. Bree said "Eddie had made up a video of Adam asking Scarlett out and made it look like she said yes, like she had cheated on you." "God Adam, I'm so, so sorry." I said. He gave me a reassuring smile "It's fine, good work out." I smiled; he never had a bad attitude. "So where's Scarlett?" I asked. Everyone got quiet again. "Guys?" "She may have gone back upstairs, I don't think she left." Bree said. "Why would she leave?" "You really don't remember any of it?" I shook my head no. "Chase," Mr. Davenport started "you were synced into the commando app almost passed the point of switching back on your own; we had to find an emotional override." "Emotional override?" "She had to kiss you Chase."

My head was spinning "I- I don't remember that." "We know." "I should though, I have to." "Chase, I know what you're thinking, don't-" Mr. Davenport started but I shot into his computer room. Pulling up a chair I found the surveillance footage. I watched the hour long montage of me, of Spike, going berserk on Adam. I switched to camera to two, which Mr. Davenport, Bree and Leo hiding. Then suddenly Bree looked up and Scarlett came crashing through the vents. "Only her…" I rolled my eyes at seeing Scarlett's tactful and graceful style of entry. Maybe five or six minutes after when Spike was smiling victoriously at Adam who looked terrible she went up and grabbed and kissed, him, well me. I concentrated thinking the memory would come back. It was blank point of time. I watched myself pull her in tight, but oddly I was mad, because it _wasn't _me. Spike would always know how it felt and I wouldn't, in its own way someone else kissed her. As soon as she broke it off I could see Scarlett's face as she ran.

"I gotta fix this." I said to myself. Heading up stairs I knocked on the door. "Scarlett?" "Mm?" I heard her make a noise. "Can we talk, please?" "I just need be alone for a while Chase." She said. "I'm not leaving until we talk." "Well, have fun with that." I could hear the amusement in her voice. But I guess she was being serious because I had been sitting outside her door for two hours before I faded out.

**Scarlett's POV**

I ended up in the room for almost four hours, I kind of broke down and cried a little, stopped crying and just sat there thinking about everything. I didn't really want to go back home, I loved my dad, but after ten years of being ignored and lied too, it was just hard. My entire childhood my dad sulked in self-pity and depression after my mom died. It was insanity; I did everything I could possibly think of. Invited him to meet my friend's parents, I joined every school group so he could come out of the house to see me, to notice me, I even ran away one time when I was six, when the police brought me home, he just said "Oh thanks" Shaking my head I knew I had to get out my room eventually. _You can't keep dwelling on this stuff, just life your life._

I opened the door and saw a sleeping Chase. _Aww… that's kinda cute, he's such a dork. _I thought smiling. He seriously waited for me. Bending down on my knees I shook him. "Mhmm…" "Chase." I said leaning over him. He rolled over facing me then opened his eyes. "Oh hey." He said. "You realize you're asleep in the hallway?" Chase nodded with a small smile "Said I wasn't leaving." I rolled my eyes "I can see that." He got up and looked at me "So are we going to talk?" "I guess we can." Falling back on to my bed Chase sat next me. "I hate what I did." He said then added "And don't you say it wasn't my fault. Because it was Scarlett, I shouldn't have ever thought you or Adam would do that. I was really stupid; I think that probably has topped every stupid thing I've done."

After a minute of silence I said "Chase, I know you don't want me to say I forgive you, even though I do, and I know you're always going to think it was your fault but it really truly wasn't. You had a bad moment, and Eddie was crazy, it didn't help you." "But that's the thing! I don't get it, why do put up with me!" He said shaking his head "All I've done is mess up, I mean I just- You could have anyone you wanted and you haven't even considered dumping me, and I know most girls would've said I crossed the line with the whole collider mission, they would've thought I didn't care or something and that's why I'd leave, I'm sure that's how people see it. Me being selfish." I sat quietly, letting him get it all off his chest.

"It's insane that you put up with me, the first day I met you I kept ignoring you because of Spike, and you didn't care that I practically had a split personality. Then with Danielle, I should have asked you but I didn't think you liked me, you know just my best friend's brother kind of thing, and that was crazy in itself, because at that point it had only been a few weeks I'd known you but I liked being around you, you made feel me normal, when it's pretty obvious I'm not." He took a deep breath and said "Do you remember when I was running for student of the semester?" "I think everyone does." I smiled. "I mean like when I was gonna tell you something but I didn't." I did, and I'd been wondering what it was. "Yeah." "I was going to say I feel like I don't deserve you…" "Chase…" "No, I mean, especially now because Spike just and…" He trailed off.

I just threw my arms around him. "You know," I started "if that wasn't the greatest speech a boyfriend has given then I don't know what it is." "Yeah? I just wish I didn't sound such a wimp having to say it all." He muttered. "Chase Davenport, trust me, girls love that stuff." He gave me quirky smile "Well do you love it?" "You're an idiot." I laughed quietly. "But I'm your idiot." He said smiling. "Always." Chase bit the inside of his lip and I gave a really timid smile. Leaning towards each other we were about to kiss when Leo walked in "Guys, are you hung- whoa, ok then I'm just… gonna… go that way." He pointed back to the stairs and quickly ran out of the room.

Laughing at Chase's annoyed expression I took his hand "Come on lover boy, I want food." "You know even for a runner you eat a ton." Mock gasping I said "Are you calling me fat?" "No! Just an observation." "Well if you're next step has you putting me on some crappy low carb diet, I will cry." "I know, I know, you love your junk food." "Like you don't?" I smiled.

Down stairs Tasha was in kitchen shaking her head and mumbling about 'crazy, stupid computers' Mr. Davenport smiled "So I got your whole think cleared up at school Scarlett." "Oh wow, thank you." I said surprised. Bree walked in with Leo and raised her eyebrows at us. I realized he told her what he was about to walk in on and felt my face heat up. Glancing at Chase his cheeks were beet red. "Am I missing something here?" Tasha asked looking between the two of us. "No." Chase and I said together causing us to blush more. "No, not at all, really just nothing." Chase rambled. Smiling she said "Uh huh." She turned back to the stove poured the mac'n'cheese into a strainer then a bowl.

We got food a few minutes later and Tasha stood at one end of the table. "So you two," She pointed between me and Chase "did you kiss?" My face turned, no pun intended, scarlett. Chase started choking on his food. Adam slapped his back hard and he swallowed. "Mom!" Leo yelled, the room was filled with awkward embarrassment. "You know, honey, there's this new show on, let's go watch." Mr. Davenport grabbed her arm and dragged her out. "Well that was something." Bree said. "Yeah, I know." Adam started "They haven't even really kissed." "Ok-ayyyyyyy." I dragged the word out and stood up "You know, I think I might just go, somewhere." Putting the bowl on the counter I made my way up stairs.

Bree had followed me and smirked "So did you guys actually kiss?" For the billionth time in the past hour my face blushed "No." I turned it around on her though "Have you and Ethan kissed?" This time her face got red "Maybe…" "Oh my god! Spill, when and where!" "Ok, ok. Uh It was about a week ago, we were down at the park for a date and he had whip cream like everywhere because he tripped and fell in the pie he brought." "Aww that's cute in such a cliché way." "I know, perfect huh?" "Yeah…" She gave me a look "You know Chase is sorry about all this right?" "Trust me I know." "So you ready to head home after today?" "I guess, I'll just end up over here again soon anyway." She laughed "Might as well live here permanently."

**Aww cute ending to this chapter :3 So what do guys think? I love reading everything ya'll have to say, makes it so much more fun to write for people who like it. Haha On another note, is it too much to ask to meet a cute guy in Florida? ^.^ Actually to be honest, I'll be missing on seeing Cody Simpson, BTR and Allstar Weekend so is this trip even worth it? lol**


	12. Chapter 11

**Back from Florida! It rained up until the last day! Woo! Not really, but I managed a decent tan ^.^ Next chapter my lovely readers :DD**

"Come on; let's go do something as a family to celebrate the start of summer!" Cindy smiled at my dad. I couldn't believe it, I understand him having a girlfriend, but having her move in? It just didn't feel right. Not that Cindy was a bad person; she was nice. Being honest she reminded me of Tasha somewhat, she was loud occasionally, in your face sometimes but seemed to genuinely care. "What did you have in mind babe?" I tried not to gag. _Seriously, 'babe' ? Ugh this is just gross… _Of course it'd be nice to get of the house, ever since the whole Spike reappearance and school ending Mr. Davenport had Adam, Bree and Chase on testing extreme. I could call Leo, but he'd want to watch the bionic training. "I was thinking the beach. We can take road trip and spend a few days there!" "Yeah, that could be fun. We can leave tomorrow morning, I have Friday off anyway." My dad got up off the couch and grabbed a phone "Pizza?" He asked. We nodded as he wandered off to order. "So you haven't talked much about your friends." Cindy noted looking at me. "They've been busy." I said. "I haven't even met them yet, come on let me see a picture." She smiled again pointing at my phone. Shrugging I unlocked it and pulled up a group picture of the four of them.

Cindy said "Oh he's cute, you should go after him." She winked, I didn't know whether she was talking about Chase or Adam but I said anyway "I'm dating him." Her eyes got big as she pointed to Adam "Nice." _Why does everyone assume I'm dating the jock? _"Actually Cindy, I'm dating Chase, his brother." I pointed to him. "He's cute in a puppy way." I laughed a little at Cindy's reference. Just because Chase wasn't over six foot didn't mean he wasn't in shape. The boy had muscle, which is why I never understood why he was always saying I was the athletic one. "Why haven't I heard your dad say you have a boyfriend?" "I've told him I'm going out with someone, he tends to block out the idea of his daughter dating I think." _Or he just chooses to ignore me, but you know that works too _I thought.

"Ahh, well as long as you two aren't doing anything you shouldn't-" I cut her off "Oh god no, we're not, I'd never, yeah just no." I said rapidly and she laughed "Just checking. Are you excited to go to the beach?" "Extremely." I hadn't been since I was maybe thirteen; my dad was being my dad every time I had asked.

The next morning I was the first one down stairs with my bag. I had slipped shorts and t-shirt over my bikini. Finding left over pizza I put in the microwave and heated it up. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

**From Chase:**

**Hey I won't be able to talk today or tomorrow… sorry**

_Do I get to ask why?_

**We're going on a "technology free" weekend trip**

_I wish you luck with that young bionic one._

**Haha very funny. We'll see a movie soon, sound good?**

_Yup-a-roo_

**I gotta go, talk to you and dorkish self later ;)**

_I resent that! Bye! :3_

I sighed, even though I wouldn't be home this weekend either, it was disappointing to know that I wouldn't get to see Chase. It's been almost a month since we've hung out or been on a date that lasted more than an hour.

Sometime around eleven, my dad and Cindy were ready to go. Hopping into the truck my dad said turning on the radio "I got us a small beach house for the weekend." "Really?" I asked surprised. "Yeah, Cindy found it." _Of course, my dad wouldn't ever consider that idea without her. He'd be too cheap otherwise _I though grouchily. My dad's radio station was classic rock, I didn't hate it, I just didn't want to listen to it. I pulled headphones out of my purse and plugged them in my phone. About an hour later we were at the beach.

Putting on sunglasses I paused thinking I saw something flash behind me. Turning around I saw Bree looking at necklaces. "Bree? That you?" She turned around and grinned "Oh my god! You're here too!" She squealed walking to me (which looked like normal person running practically) and then hugging me. "This is so cool I haven't seen you in forever!" "I know, you guys have been busy huh?" I said grinning. "Yeah totally, Davenport has us going non-stop with testing." "Scarlett! Oh there you are." Cindy came behind me. "You're Bree correct?" Cindy asked. "Yes ma'am." Bree said smiling in confusion. "I'm Cindy." Bree eyes showed recognition "Oh hi Cindy." "Well I'll let you girls ogle at boys on the beach." With a wink Cindy was gone. "So let's go!" Bree grabbed me and we darted through the boardwalk.

It was kind of funny, Bree and I must have been hit on four or five times. It was flattering but awkward because some of them didn't seem to care that we had boyfriends. "I don't see your prince charming, but I can be him if you'd like." Some guys name Josh said to me. "Yeah, again boyfriend. So buh-bye." I rolled my eyes. "Well if you ever change your mind, I work here all year long." He shrugged before handing me a coupon to the surf store with a number on it.

Bree giggled as we left "I've never seen so many cute guys want to go out with either of us." "I know but it's kinda annoying after you say no like twice." "Yeah, but at least you know you're hot that way." "Please like we need guys asking us out to know we're hot." I winked before pressing my tongue to finger and making a 'SSS' sound when I touched my arm. We laughed and kept walking.

"Hey I'm going to go get a drink I'll be right back." I said heading off. "Ok, I'm going to go find Leo meet you back here in a few!" She called before running. When I came from the insanely long line Bree and Leo we're watching Chase do the robot. _Oh Chase, you're just such an awkward dancer… _I thought shaking my head. I had put my sunglasses back on and started over to them when someone fell into me. "Oh no my ice cream! And uh sorry." I looked up and saw Adam holding a huge tray of ice creams and one partly smashed one. The rest of it landed on me. "It's fine." Leo had turned around and saw and immediately ran over. It wasn't too obvious but Leo was checking me out from above. I tried so hard not smack him. "I am so sorry about my brother, here let me you help you up pretty lady." He couldn't see my eyes but my eyebrows were raised. _Do I seriously look that different with my shades? _I wanted to laugh, still taking Leo's hand he struggled to pull me up. Bree had her hand over her mouth and Chase rolled his eyes. "Here let me help you, and sorry for both of them." Now taking Chase's hand I couldn't hold back that laughter. "How nice of my boyfriend to recognize me." I said sarcastically. His eye showed his extreme confusion then looked surprised "Scarlett?" I took the shades off and laughed seeing an embarrassed Leo and laughing Adam and Bree. "Uh well this is awkward." Chase said.

I smiled and said "So who wants to go swimming?" Leo's eyes had horror "Oh no! There isn't anyone on the stupid R.V.!" "What?" I asked but Bree already grabbed my hand we all five of us were running through the crowds to god knows where. We ended up on the other side of some sand dunes. "And we're here because?" I said looking at the pretty but empty space of sand. "Where's the mobile lab?" Bree asked looking around before adding "It was parked right here!" "It's gone?" Leo exclaimed. Chase said "Ok, uh alright nobody panic." Adam screamed holding his head with one hand. "Sorry… brain freeze." We all glared at him and I finally asked "So what's not to panic about exactly?"

"There's a solar flare heading towards earth that is going to melt a giant whole into it and the rocket to send gas to deter it was on the R.V." Bree said. "Hey, where's the R.V." Adam as if the last two minutes didn't even happened. We all rolled our eyes. Count on Adam to be oblivious. All of us sitting down Bree said "How could the mobile lab just disappear?" "Maybe it got tired of waiting and it split like we did." Adam suggested. I shook my head "Because inanimate objects just wander off." "They can!" Adam insisted. "We have to tell Mr. Davenport." Bree sighed. Chase made a face "Oh yeah, what are we going to tell him 'Hey remember that really easy mission where all we had to was sit around and wait? Well guess what we totally blew it and the world is toast. Oopsie!" "We'll find the lab." I said. "Sure and Adam will realize that it didn't just go off on its own." Chase said. "It can happen!" Adam threw his hands up.

A siren went off and a voice yelled "Freeze!" We all saw a cop on a scooter, not an electric scooter, a Razor scooter… "Officer, I'd like to report a crime. Someone stole our R.V. from this spot and it's super critical that we-" "Cool your jets spanky, I had it towed." Adam's eyes got big "What? Why?" "Because your car alarm was going on for like an hour dude. Plus I wanted to see that tow truck pull that huge thing away." "Wait car alarm?" Chase questioned. "If want your R.V. back you're gonna have to cough up two hundred clams." "Ugh ok, but does it have to be clams because personally I'm more of a shrimp guys." Adam said. Leo smacked Adam's head. Well more like he jumped up and barely touched his head but same idea. The cop started back on his sad attempt to scooter away and look cool.

Chase's face was showing the panic "Guys, that car alarm was the alert signal telling us to launch the rocket." "Of course it was." I said. He made another face at me. Leo said "Wait so that means we have under an hour to get two hundred dollars, get the mobile lab back, stop the solar flare and wrestle a shark?" "Wrestle a shark?" I said staring at him. "I want to use their bionics for something useful and fun today." "Yes, because them stopping a solar that will melt our faces off isn't useful." "Don't crush my dreams!" Leo said to me. "We need to tell Mr. Davenport, he can give us money to get the R.V. back." Bree said impatiently. "No!" Chase started "We can still fix this, I know how we can get the money fast." "Chase get back here no one is going to pay watch you wrestle a shark!" Bree yelled. Turning to me she said "No, you don't count." "Psh, I wasn't going to say I'd pay to watch him." "Yes you were, now let's go before they mess up even more."

As fast as we could go we went back to center of the boardwalk. Leo put his hands out "Ladies and gentlemen, step right up and see the one and only legendary boardwalk freak show!" "Side show!" Chase said trying to be dignified. He started off with Adam and had him be the strong man. It was pretty cool he bent a huge steel pipe into a bunny and gave it to a little girl. Of course she couldn't hold it but still cool. Bree used her super speed to trick people into thinking she had put and taken stuff from others. And then when it was Chase's turn he started spouting off random facts, the crowd started to leave really fast. Leo stepped in and held out the hat. "Pay to help this poor girl!" He said pushing me to the middle. "What are you doing!" I hissed. People paused and turned around "This beautiful and charming young lady is dating this awkward nerd!" "Hey!" Chase said. Hands were tossing in dollars. "I prefer the term intelligent and a sophisticated mind." "Yeah, yeah no one cares nerd boy." Leo said snatching more money.

The annoying siren sound happened again the police officer was back. "Great job little man." "Thank you." Chase beamed. "I was talking to him, you totally bombed bro." "Oh…" "Now unless you guys want take a walk on long board of hurt, you better show your performance permits, like right now." "We don't have permits! We're busted!" Adam said. Chase rolled his eyes "Relax, he's wearing flip flops and his squad car had handle bars. He's not even a real cop!"

And this how we ended up behind bars. "Yet he has a real jail." Chase said then added "Ok there's only thing left for us to do, we have to get in touch with Mr. Davenport fast." "I'll just call him." Adam said before yelling "Davenport!" Shockingly Mr. Davenport was brought in the room. "I can't believe that worked!" Adam said giddy. Mr. Davenport looked at out weird-o cop "I did not steal anything, that woman committed assault with a deadly floaty!" When they put in the cell he screamed. "Long story short Big D, boxed mission, world is doomed, solar flare is a comin'. Oopsies." "You know an hour ago I was a little freaked out because I didn't know what happening. Now I think I prefer the mystery!" Then he saw me "Oh god, you guys dragged her into this too!" "In our defense-" Leo started then said "Ok we have no defense…" "What are we going to do?" Mr. Davenport yelled."

Mr. Davenport considered making a phone out gum, a nine volt battery and a bobby pin which Chase had oddly, two dimes and a random string I found on the floor. The officer ran out when his phone rang and found out his scooter was being towed. _More like stolen by a toddler. _I smiled at my own joke. Once he was gone Adam accidently broke the whole cell door opening it. We took our chance and ran. Quickly getting into the R.V. once we found it everything was ruined. "This is bad, this really bad." Chase said. Mr. Davenport said "I'll says two hundred dollar for the towing, two hundred dollars for disorderly conduct and one hundred dollars for stealing a cell phone!" "Not the problem right now Big D!" Leo said. "It's ok you guys have done this in two minutes-" "_Sixty seconds until solar flare." _The automated voice called. "And you have half of that. Ok, Adam get the rocket, Leo find the launch keys, Bree run the computer, Chase you're going to have to help me figure out the launch vectors and Scarlett… uh just stand there and look pretty." "Really!" I said walking to opposite side.

Chase began calling out launch codes and Bree was typing them in faster than I could even see. Right as Adam got the rocket up right Leo found the keys and Mr. Davenport told him the other key hole was right next to me. The five seconds were counting down and Leo tossed me the key. Shoving it in the hole I turned it and the rocket blasted off. "Yes!" We all smiled with sighs of relief.

I high fived Bree and Chase hugged me. "Another mission completed with the help of you and Leo." Chase grinned. "Happy to be of service." I bowed. Taking my hand Chase and I followed the others to where Tasha was. "You guys ready to leave, oh hi Scarlett." "Hi Tasha." "Can we have a few more minutes, please!" Leo begged after knowing no one really got their beach day. "Fine thirty minutes and we're gone." Cheering all of us ran full speed to the beach. "Last on there is blown up by a solar flare!" Bree said taking off. I started sprinting pushing myself while laughing being chased after by the boys. It was going to be a fun thirty minutes.

**So me gusta this chapter. Haha hope you guys liked it. Review, speak of your dream vacation, tell me a lame joke I'm down with what ever. It's almost eleven at night I'm bored sooooo yup **


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey peoples! I've had nice long period of brain not wanting to write and we got an eight week old puppy last week (so nine now) and it's been crazy and just yeah. But I finally got this written! So enjoy!**

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on! I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back!" I belted out the tune in my room as it played through the speakers. I smiled even though I was the only one in the room, it's good to make yourself smile every once in a while. "My heart stop, when you look at me, just one touch! Baby I believe this is real, take a chance and don't ever look, don't ever look back!" In a way I felt kinda stupid as I twirled around my room singing. _This song is perfect though _I thought, obviously we haven't ever 'done' anything but I think Chase was definitely my teenage dream. As it finished playing I heard clapping. Spinning around fast I fell on my butt. "Chase what are you doing here?" I asked. "Cindy let me up, we had plans?" "Oh yeah…" "But I can see you were pretty busy, nice performance." He laughed. "Shut up!" I felt my face go red. "So are you going to get off the floor anytime soon?" Chase smirked walking over to me. Giving him a glare he pulled me up. I muttered "Jerk…" He just laughed again.

Grabbing my shoes I hopped on one foot trying to put them on. "You are so graceful." He said rolling his eyes. "I pride myself on perfect posture and lady like-ness." I grinned as we started down the stairs. A door creaked and my dad walk in. "Scarlett who is this?" "Dad this is Chase." I said mentally hoping he wouldn't embarrass me. Cindy was the only one who actually knew him because my dad, as mentioned several times, really just doesn't pay attention to me. "Nice to meet you sir." Chase offered his hand and dad left him hanging. Awkwardly putting his hand down Cindy ran in "Will, this Scarlett's boyfriend." "When did you get a boyfriend?" He demanded. _Are you freakin kidding me? Months ago dad, months ago. And I told you so many times 'Hey I'm going out with Chase be back later!' But no you ignore me. _I wanted to yell that at him.

"Uh a while ago?" I settled for a simple answer. He looked Chase over and said "He's a little scrawny isn't he?" My mouth dropped "DAD!" "You do anything stupid and I'll have your head." Chase nodded "Yes sir." Cindy gave the two of us an apologetic smile "Have fun." Walking out the door I exhaled "Oh my god, sorry. He just… ugh!" Chase smiled "It's fine. I'm kind of used to being called scrawny, Adam's only argument to me being about a billion times smarter it his height." "That's not the point. Ok so uh what are we doing again?" Chase gave me a look "Nice try. I told you it's a surprise." "You're no fun." I stuck my tongue out. "Oh just enjoy the walk." He said. Taking my hand we wandered through my neighborhood.

"Do you even know where you're going?" I asked after a few minutes. "Yes, I programmed a layout of this part of town." "That's not fair you can download stuff into your brain. I actually have to learn it." "Well you don't have glitches and worry about every one finding out that you're bionic." "True, true." I agreed. Making another turn I was couldn't take it. "Oh come on just give me a hint!" I pleaded. Chase gave me puppy dog look right back and shook his head "No." "Fine." I huffed. Chuckling he said "Hopefully you'll like it, so it's staying a surprise." "I'm actually impressed; you suck at lying and hiding things." "Hey!" He exclaimed then said "Ok yeah, but I'm trying really hard not to say something and give it away." Finally going passed a bridge overlooking a creek I smiled.

There was white sheet over one of the picnic tables and two small boxes with Chinese food. "This is so cute, oh my god I love it." I laughed a little. Sheepishly Chase said "I tried cooking myself but I sorta almost caused a fire. Bree put it out before it got bad." "Somehow that doesn't surprise me." I said sitting down. As I took my box I grabbed a fork, and then laughed when Chase pulled out chopsticks "How are you supposed to eat with these?" "I don't even know how to use them, they're called chopsticks." "Why?" "Like I would know?" "Well I mean I know why, but I think it's stupid. Forks are so much simpler." "Well duh. So what have you guys been up to?" "Still testing, I had to beg Davenport to let me do this." "I thought you all finished that stuff like last week after the rocket?" He rolled his eyes "I wish. I mean I'm all for preventing glitches but it's insane." "What exactly has had you doing?" "Well he _wanted _me to try and have myself go into commando mode to test the strength." "What?" "I told him no, and then he got mad. But I'm never letting that happen again if I can help it." We sat in silence for a while as we ate. Not that we couldn't have talked in between, but I was hungry and wasn't exactly thinking about conversation.

Holding the box to get the few pieces of broccoli left I dropped it. I growled "Really? I just got this!" "It's fine it's not too bad." "It looks like I vomited on myself!" He started laughing. "Oh gee thank you for denying it." I said attempting at cleaning it. There was no use this shirt was dead. We talked for while then he took out two fortune cookies. "Care to see you're future?" He asked. "Sure." Taking one I snapped in half and pulled the little white paper out. "Your life may have a few stains but nothing a good wash and time with friends can't fix. Oh my god, seriously 'stains'?" Chase started to laugh again. "Mine says 'Enjoy the beauty in your surroundings'" "It is a pretty park." I stated. Smirking Chase said "Well you know I actually find the view in front of me quite beautiful." "And that is most cheesy line I have heard yet." I giggled. "Come on you know you like it." "Yes, what would I do without you being a cheesy line giver?" "Probably die from the boringness of other guys trying to pick you up." I play punched him from across the table. "Ooh that one hurt." "Would you like it too?" I joked smiling. "No, I'm good."

Soon enough Chase grabbed the sheet and flapped it off. "Uh what are you doing?" I asked. He turned it upside down then laid it on the grass. "Cloud watching." Raising my eyebrows I said "Chase, there isn't a single cloud in the sky." He looked up and shrugged. "Sky watching them." He sat on the sheet and I joined him. "Do you ever wish you could change yourself?" Chase asked. "Sometimes, but I guess more so the people around me." "Yeah?" "I mean before Cindy came, no one and I mean no one cared about where I was, who I was with or what I did. I wish I could make my dad see he's missing my life." "Bree and I cared, at least as soon as you came anyway." "Well yeah, but it's different." "Tasha definitely cares." Trying to change the topic slightly I said "What about you?"

Chase sighed "I wish I had been raised like a normal kid." "You can't change the past, but you're being raised normally now." "Yes, sort of, as normal as I can get. I mean, I feel like Adam and Bree have picked up on everything faster. They fit in." "You fit in just fine." "Please, out of all of us I'm the complete awkward one." "I don't know Chase; I tend to be pretty awkward." I joked. "You're perfectly normal Scarlett." "Ok fine, but you're not _that _weird." He rolled his eyes "Great to know." "Really, I think you're ten times more normal the Marvin." "He is strange isn't he?" "Strange? The boy collects gum off the floor, under desks, and people's shoes to create replicas of presidents, with no gloves!" "Ok yeah, maybe I'm not the weirdest." We laid down and sat in the quiet.

That lasted about five minutes. A bird chirped from the tree next to me and white goop splattered on top of the food stain. Sitting upright fast I gaped. "Are you serious!" Biting the inside of his cheek I could tell Chase was trying not laugh. "You're shirt has a little something on it." He said. "Oh shut it!" I grumbled. _Why! This shirt was so young! It's out of shelf life was for two days! _It wasn't overly hot and I had a regular tank top underneath my shirt. There was no way I was staying in a food stained, bird pooped shirt for the rest of the day. "Can you turn around?" I asked. "Uh why?" "Because I'm taking my shirt off." "What?" Chase's face looked extremely confused and red. "Ok wait that was worded badly. I have a tank underneath and I don't want you watching me. Just turn around!" Not hesitating he looked away and I quickly stripped it off.

"Is it safe?" He asked. "Yeah." Looking back Chase said "Maybe you are more awkward then me." "Proud of it!" Smiling the comfortable silence fell back over us.

Chase took my hand as we looked up at the sky. "We're going to go blind or something staring at the sun like this." I said. "You might, it's physically impossible for me." "You're kidding?" "Upside to my bionics." "God that's not fair, so I'll be old at like ninety and blind yet you'll be seeing clear as a daisy?" "Pretty much, and who says clear as a daisy?" "My ninety year old self." Rolling over to face each other we smiled like idiots. I felt my stomach go in knots as he pushed my hair out of my eyes. _He's going to kiss me_ I thought nonchalantly then during that slight pause before his lips met mine it hit me _Oh my god, he's going to kiss me! _

Literally, as in literally right before he kissed me his phone rang. We jumped and I felt myself laugh while turning pink thinking about what just happened. Looking extremely annoyed he picked up. "What?" Chase said irritably. "No I don't know where you're nail polish is." Pause. "Why the heck would Scarlett know where you put your stuff?" Sighing he looked at me "Would you happen to know where my sister put her nail kit?" I tried thinking but nothing came to mind. "No, sorry." "She doesn't know." Pause. "No, you can't ask her yourself. We're on a date!" Another pause. "Yeah, ok bye."

The moment passed and I could just tell that kiss wasn't going to happen today. "Unbelievable." He muttered quietly. I chuckled and patted his cheek "It'll happen." Rolling his eyes Chase cracked a smile. Something started buzzing and Chase looked at his phone "It's yours." Pulling out my phone it was a text from Bree.

**Sorry! I have a feeling I may have interrupted something important… oops?**

Rolling my eyes I scoffed even though Bree couldn't see me.

_It's ok, can't exactly talk now though._

**Yeah, yeah, got it, on a date. By my bffl! Go get some (lip nothing else because I will kill him if he tries anything) ;3 3**

I gaped at the phone and started blushing while laughing. Chase raised his eyebrows "Care to share? Ha that rhymed." "Uh I believe you're sister just told me to 'get some'" His face turned red again and rubbed the back of his neck "Uh… ok then." We avoided eye contact then glanced at each other and cracked up.

**They're just never going to get that kiss are they? Haha joking, maybe, you'll just have to stick around and find out ;) I enjoyed writing Bree's text the most out of this; I love the awkward (probably because that's something I would totally do as a friend) **


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry it's late, I planned on uploading earlier but I came up with a better chapter plot so yeah. Here it is! **

"Why am I here again?" I sighed propping my feet up on a desk. "Because Cindy is out of the house this weekend and I have to work today." "You both realize I'm not five, therefore I can, gasp, take care of myself?" "You aren't spending most of the weekend by yourself in the house when you have a boyfriend." I made a noise "This is because you're worried Chase will come over and that we're going to do stuff?!" "No arguments, you're here. Just draw or something." My dad turned and walked out of the office. "Just draw or something." I mocked. They were seriously making go to work with my dad because they thought I'd throw some wild party or do things with Chase. _I get treated like I'm a toddler, I'm not sure what's worse anymore having a dad who doesn't pay attention or one that is watching me with a microscope… how is this fair?! _I wanted to scream.

And on top of being dragged to the huge warehouse, I didn't get internet or wifi here so I couldn't check anything or text people. I could get their messages but my replies wouldn't send through. Searching for paper I started doodling. My phone buzzed and I glanced. Chase was trying to call. Answering the voice was crackling "You there?" "Yeah, sorry the reception here is awful." "What?" "The reception is bad!" "Oh." "So what's up?" "The sky." "Haha cute, please make a real conversation though, I'm dying of boredom." "That's impossible." "Chase." I growled so not being in the mood for his nerd-ness. "Kidding!" He said over the line. "Uh huh, Mr. Logical." "I'd like to say that I'm not that uptight anymore." "Keyword being _that._" "Fine whatever, I have my moments." "Yeah you do." "Geez what's with the attitude?" Chase's voice sounded taken back with my snapping.

Sighing I spun around in the chair "My dad has been getting on my nerves, I'm sorry." "Oh. It'll get better." "Maybe." "Maybe?" "He doesn't exactly approve of me 'never' telling him I was dating a boy at my 'much too young age'." "Well you could be dating a girl." I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Eww Chase that's just wrong!" I laughed. "Ha got your attention though." "Completely." In the background I heard Mr. Davenport call for Chase "I've got to go." He sighed. "Alright, see you soon." "Promise it'll get better." After hanging up I went back to drawing. Pretty soon I had three pages full of worthless doodles and little sketches.

My dad popped his head back in the room "I'm on lunch break, do you want me to get you anything?" "Where are you going?" "Probably McDonald's or something." "Uh I guess two small hamburgers and a fry." "Two? That's seems like a lot of fatty foods for a runner." "I have to eat a lot to keep my metabolism dad…" "Wouldn't a chicken salad be better?" "Can I please just have the-" "Yeah I think you should be eating the salad if you're running." _Oh for the love of- I want hamburgers old man! Just give me the fattiest foods you can find! _He left and I let my face fall against the table. "Why…?" I groaned. I lived with crazy twenty four- seven, whether it be my friends or family. I propped my head on the side of my arm and decided I needed a serious nap.

**Will's POV**

Coming back to chemical plant with food in store slammed on the brakes in the parking lot. The entire building looked like it had been evacuated. Jumping out I ran up to my head engineer John "What is going on?!" "We're not sure Will, one minute everything is running then one of the machines started smoking and caught fire and the ceiling sprinklers wouldn't turn on." Looking over all the heads my stomach dropped "Where is my daughter?" "Uh I don't know." "What do you mean you don't know!? Is she still in that building!?" "I don't know Will!" Yelling as loud as my voice would let me I said "Did any of you check to see if someone was trapped upstairs in the offices!?" When no one answered I started to panic, I couldn't go in. If the fire hadn't spread the chemicals being released would kill me. I couldn't do anything. "The fire department is at least an hour and a half away; they've been on call all day." John said looking just as upset as me. "She'll be killed by then!" I yelled. "What do you want us to do?" "I don't know…"

**Scarlett's POV**

With a jolt I woke up to an alarm blaring then smelt something burning. I'd been a sleep for thirty minutes. Stretching I went to the door to check and instantly pulled my hand back. The handle was extremely hot. Taking my hoodie I carefully turned the handle and my breath stopped. Most of the building was up in flames, one or two chemical tanks spewing everywhere. "Oh my god. Oh my god, oh my god." I screamed. The wooden railing in front of the office door was catching fire and I scrambled backwards. Running to connecting office door I yanked it open and started trying to figure out how to get downstairs. Of course leaving my dad's office door opened let smoke billow in and I started coughing.

My eyes were starting to water as I kept opening door on the left side of the hallway trying to find a window. Glancing to my right and down below all I could see was bright orange. _I'm going to die, oh my god, I am going to die. _It was hard to stay positive when you some pretty flames practically chasing you down the hall. At this point I could hardly breathe and couldn't see a darn thing. As best as I could see I had one or two more doors left. Heaving the metal door open I grimaced, the door itself was hot. I didn't see anything at first but spun back around doing a double take.

There was a window. Making a dash for I did the most idiotic and cliché thing ever. I tripped. "Oww! God dang it!" I cried trying to crawl the rest of the way. And guess what else; the door magically decided to slam shut. "NO!" Even with the door blocking most of the smoke, the chemicals would get into my system before the fire caught up. With another cough I wanted to smash my face, of course the one room with a window had an industrial steel door. I got myself locked some supplies room. Coughing I thought I would end up killing myself before anything else would. _Girls in bad supernatural chick flics trip when in danger, girls in horror movies fall before they're about to die, why, why would I trip now?! And who puts the only one window in some stuffy room with no use?! _

Everything was starting to blur with black spots, whether that was from my extremely throbbing ankle and slight headache or chemicals and smoke or both I didn't know.

**Bree's POV *Forty five minutes earlier***

Mr. Davenport had us come running into the lab. "I was talking to Katelyn what is it?" I asked impatient. "There's some chemical plant on fire and someone has to get inside to get the sprinklers on." "Isn't that what the fire department is for?" Chase asked making a bother to look up from the chair he sat in. "They won't make it in time. The chemicals inside can kill half of the city if it gets leaked outside and into the water system." "Isn't this plant in the middle of nowhere, how would it poison anything?" "There's a sewer drain installed inside and outside of the building, even being diluted and put through the cleaning system wouldn't prevent it killing people." When none of us said anything Mr. Davenport said "Now, go get suited up."

A few minutes later the car sped us through back roads and we showed up a monstrous building. Hopping out Chase turned to face the car "Won't we suffocate with in the first few minutes?" "No, see part of your bionics includes a filter to improve oxygen intake by a hefty number, you'll last a few hours in there." Nodding we walked to the door. Chase stared at the keypad then typed in a code. With the door clicking Chase opened it. "Whoa." Adam said looking around. The heat hit us in a wave and we made our way in. The entire inside was a blinding mass of flames. Chase looked over behind his shoulder at me "We need to find the maintenance room, that's our best bet to find the wiring to the building."

Adam would kick chunks of debris out of the way and Chase would glance at rooms to see which directions we needed to be in. Smoke seemed to be coming from all angles and fire seemed like it was creating walls."Uh let's try here." Chase said opening a door. A panel on the wall had several buttons and cameras were lined up on the opposite side. "I need to start typing commands but I have to be able get the information out of it." "I got it." I said cracking my knuckles. He started spitting out colored buttons and number sequences. "- Adam yank off the panel block to your right." Doing that, Chase continued "The yellow and black wires need to be synced with the red codes, I think the information should be only a few megabytes so-"

Pausing I looked at him "English please." "That is English!" "Ok then, non-nerd speak!" "We have to find out how to get the message sent from the sequence to the yellow and black wires!" With a thump another piece of wall collapsed somewhere outside the small room. Smoke began to come in, I guess whatever fell was being smashed was burning out. "Chase I can't really see the colors anymore there's too much smoke!" "Move over." He said. I could vaguely see him squint at the wall. The walkie-talkie Adam had started to have a rough static. "Guys?" "Yeah Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked. "I tapped into the fire departments lines; the manager's daughter is somewhere in there." "There's a person in here!?" I yelled. Snatching it from Adam, Chase pressed his ear to hear. The monitors were flashing of the different rooms as Chase's voice turned from worry to horror. "What's the manager's name?" I could hear a muffle sound and he tossed me the walkie. "Bree?" Mr. Davenport checked to see if I could hear. "Yeah?" "I'm losing the sig- turni- monito- oxygen- ask."

The sound cut off and Chase yelled "NO! NO!" The screens went dead. "What's wrong?!" I asked. "I didn't see what room she was in! We have to find her!" "FIND WHO?" I yelled as he started going into hysterics. In my gut I already knew and felt a sinking feeling. Taking a huge breath he said "Scarlett's trapped somewhere in here." "What how?" Adam looked shocked. "We have to go find her right now!" Chase said ignoring him. "What about stopping the fire?" "I don't care about the stupid fire Adam! What's the point of stopping it if she dies!?" "Chase calm down!" I yelled.

Stopping his senseless yelling he shook his head. "What do we do?" I asked him. "We need to find which room she's in and hurry. The chemicals in here are going to eventually kill her, if the smokes," he gulped "Hasn't already. We'll get the water on after we have her." Taking a running start I sprinted out and up the metal stairs. I could hear the two behind me as I stopped. The hallway was practically sky high with flames. "If I run fast enough I can get to other end without being burned." "Are you sure?" Adam looked terrified. Nodding even though I was unsure Chase said "Be careful." Closing my eyes I went full speed through the middle. It didn't burn, just like a heater following me and opening my eyes I realized it did. The wind I created had swept the fire to the opposite side but it was making its way back. The floor was falling through and burnt to a crisp but Chase made his way across. "Open every door, we have to check."

Adam didn't bother to turn knobs; he just pushed doors of their hinges. A huge piece of timber fell from the room in front of us. "Anything?" I asked seeing nothing in the room I was checking. "No." Chase said the added "Adam?" "Uh, no…." He pulled his head out of his room. The fire got closer and I looked around. "Hold on to me." Giving me a confused face but not arguing Chase and Adam grabbed my arms. I went through the middle a little slower and we were on the other side. The flames obviously were coming from both way but we had to check the doors. Running into the room Chase slipped down on a board from where the blackened ground seemed to melt away. "OWW!" He yelled but still got back up looked around. "She must've gone through here." He took off through a connecting door. He ended up down a door.

"Chase…" I wanted to roll my eyes, obviously she went through that door. "She has to be somewhere on this side," "No duh!" I snapped. With a glare he continued "she probably went looking for window." Looking around again he said "The only window on this side is in the storage." Making our way down to the end Adam tapped the door. "Ouch! That burns." "You can't break it down?" "It hurts!" "Yeah? Well I'm sure Scarlett would like to breathe!" "I'm sorry! I'm trying not to burn myself!" Adam glared and threw his side into the door. It made a small dent. "She has to be in there! We have to get her out!" "I am trying Chase, this is a lot of heat and it burns!" He kept trying to shove it in and on the third try it was almost busted in. Punching a wall Chase said word I'd never think would come from him. My mouth dropped, despite the extreme rare occasion Leo or Scarlett said something we had never cussed. "Chase!" I exclaimed. "What! Yeah, I said it, big deal!" He growled.

With a slam Adam cheered "I got it!" Chase didn't need to hear anything else. The room was pretty smoky, and I realized there were vents in here and it was coming in at a steady rate... Looking at Chase he was leaned over Scarlett. She was barely breathing; if you didn't look close you would assume she was dead. Her ankle was twisted at a really bad angle and I watched him pick her up. "Is she…?" Adam asked. "No, not yet anyway." Glancing at me Chase said "We have to hurry." We stepped out of the room and something else fell and sparks ignited in front of us.

**Hehe anyone see the 'catching fire' stuff? Love the hunger game series. So yes, this is a cliff hanger :3 I have school starting in about a week and a half *sobs in a corner* but I'll try to have the next part up before then. Past that I'll write as much as I possibly can, and we'll just have to wait and see when the second season starts and what not. The story IS NOT ending any time too soon, might be slower updates but they shall come. Review, comment or cry with me over school. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Got this written pretty fast, I'm actually impressed with myself xD **

Everything was hazy and my eyes were determined to close again. Even with my eyelids shut I could feel immense heat and orange. My first thought was _I'm dead and can you even think when you're dead? Ugh it's too hot to heaven, heaven would be a beach I'm sure of it. I'm a good person, why wouldn't I go to the beach?! _

The next time I had any form of consciousness a breeze that lasted for a few seconds washed over me. As the heat returned, I blinked with everything still being blurry. I could make out a face in front of me and I felt their stare but couldn't keep myself awake long enough to see who.

Things were starting to clear up; sort of. I could hear voices and I felt wet but definitely knew I had a burn or two. "Come on, please, please wake up…" _I'm trying, god my head hurts. _I wasn't sure how many minutes passed from hearing that but the voice begged me to open my eyes. Someone took my hand and gave a last plead before another person pulled them away. _No… I don't want to be alone. _Feeling a pinch, I started getting drowsy again. _No more sleep._

You know that feeling when you wake up with a dry mouth and disgusting morning breath? That was how I found my way back into the world. It was like me floating off in dream world then, boom, back in reality. Squinting as bright light hit my face I tried to focus. _I must've been out for a while... _Looking around I saw some stone and brick and realized I was in the lab back at the Davenport's. Sitting up slightly I saw Chase asleep in a chair. "Chase?" He made some inaudible noise and turned over. Taking one of the pillows from behind my head I chunked it at him. He sat up right and said groggily "Scarlett?" Then his face transformed into a huge grin "You're awake!" "Uh can I have water?" My voice croaked a little and I blushed knowing I probably sounded like an old man. "Yeah, sure. I'll be right back." He stood up faster than any person I've seen and was out of the room in a second.

I heard the elevator make a noise as it made its way down then some yelling. "I get to hug her first!" "No you don't!" "How about I hug her first?" Two voices said clearly "NO!" "What about me?" "No!" "How about how I go in first and check on her so she doesn't have to go to the hospital!" The doors opened and everyone froze. I raised my eyebrows at them and Chase and Bree glanced at each other. Mr. Davenport looked at them "Don't even think about it." Before any of them could say anything Mr. Davenport pressed the up button "Give me five minutes and then you can fight over who gets to hug her first."

Mr. Davenport shook his head "Really, they're not normal. Why did you even talk to them?" Shrugging I didn't say anything. Not sure whether he'd appreciate knowing the first thing his kids did was making it obvious they hadn't been at a school before. He handed me the water I had asked Chase to get and I gulped it. "Thank you." "No problem. Are you feeling alright?" "I guess so, been better." "I'd guess so. No headaches?" "Uh no. Why exactly am I here instead of a hospital?" "Well not only am I genius billionaire who specializes in technology," he fixed the collar of his shirt with a smug grin "but I also spent a few years in medical school. Called up a local clinic, got some supplies and fixed you up." "Why couldn't I have gone to a hospital?" "Too many questions would've been asked."

Nodding a wave of worry hit me "Oh my god, does my dad know if I'm ok?!" "Yeah, I convinced him it was better if you were here so when he does incident reports he can say nothing happened. No hospitals to trace anything to." "Oh…" With a huge crash a tangle of bodies landed on the floor. "You couldn't wait five minutes?!" Sheepishly Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo got up. "Is it so wrong to want to greet our best friend after we saved her life?" Leo said. "Uh Leo you weren't even there." Bree gave him a look. "I was mentally." He turned his head with dignity but he looked back and we all cracked up. With a sigh Mr. Davenport said "I think you're ok, I'll let all of you do whatever." He waved his hand and left.

"So who's getting the hug?" Leo asked. "Ugh I don't know…" I really didn't want to pick. "Rock paper scissors, winner of each go, and then I'll hug in that order." I said. Bree turned to Adam, Chase turned to Leo and they started. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" I looked at Adam who had his thumb straight up. "What is that supposed to be?" Bree asked. "Dynamite, duh." He made a 'duh' face and Bree face palmed herself. "Ha! Dynamite beats face palm." "What? No Adam, its- you know what? You're right, you won." Smiling Adam stuck his tongue out at her. Bree looked at me and rolled her eyes.

Chase and Leo kept having tie, and Adam was cheering them on. "Come on Leo! Beat him!" "You call that a rock Chase?!" I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Chase looked over at me and shook his head. Leo won to a scowling Chase. And the he won again against Adam. Rolling my eyes when Leo skipped over, he smirked at Bree and Chase. Giving him a quick hug he didn't let go. "Ok, Leo…" I said after a few seconds. "That's long enough." Chase said yanking him off. "Fine then." He huffed and went upstairs.

Adam grinned "I'm happy you're not dead." Squeezing me I coughed a little "Adam, air." "Oh sorry, I do that a lot don't I?" His face looked apologetic. "It's fine." Bree sprinted in front of Chase and hugged me. "I'm so happy you're ok, and by the way Katelyn is still having boy problems." "What? I told her just to dump him and move on! He's so not right for her." "I know right?! I wish she'd just-" "Can't you two talk later?" "You know every time we come out of life threating situation, you get so testy." Bree rolled her eyes then added "See you in a few." She left and Chase made a face at her.

Swinging my legs over the side of the bed I got up. I stretched and felt almost everything pop. "How long was I out?" "Two days." "Two days?!" "Considering how long you were in that building you're lucky you even woke up at all." "But here I am, guess I'm not done in for yet." I said smiling now. "You almost die and you're making a joke?" Chase raised his eyebrows. "Not a joke, more like humorous statement." "You almost died, Scarlett." "We've made that pretty clear." I said confused at the sudden change of attitude "How can you take this lightly?!" "I'm not Chase, why are you getting so upset?!" "Because-" He started to say then shook his head "I'm happy you're ok." "Are you seriously doing this again!? You are worrying about nothing, I'm alive, and I'm here! And you always keep hiding things Chase, I understand not wanting to share every thought you have, but when you start to say something that is obviously important and then change it-"

He laughed "Worrying about nothing? You almost died! If we hadn't gotten there on time you would've been dead!" "And so would you!" "What are you even talking about?" "The Collider Mission." I said evenly looking at him dead in the eye. "That's completely irrelevant! We had the abilities making us capable of getting out of there alive!" "Oh really, so if Leo and I didn't show up you're saying you wouldn't have been crushed?" "Kind of, no one could prove that we wouldn't have moved out of the way fast enough." Chase looked at me like that thought should have occurred to me. Clenching my jaw I glared "You wouldn't have made it and you know it! I had to watch my future-self cry and tell me you wouldn't be around!" "Exactly! What was I supposed to do when I realized you might not come back?!" "I don't know but why does it matter?! I'm alive aren't I?" "That's the problem, you don't seem to get it that you were so close to dying!"

"I understand perfectly clear what would happen to me. I knew the second I twisted my ankle and that stupid door shut I probably wouldn't make it, I would die leaving everyone behind because of a stupid mistake I made!" "But you're acting like it's no big deal!" "You telling me not to take it lightly, but I distinctly remember you seeming to be fine after we got out from the nuclear plant. You basically just let it go, you kept telling me you were here now and that was all that mattered! So why you're freaking out is beyond me!" His mouth was opening and closing like a fish as he tried to think of some retaliation.

I don't even know how things got that heated but I stormed up the stairs leaving him in the lab. Tasha smiled when she saw me and then frowned. "Are you alright honey?" "I'm fine." "Ok… well you're dad had to go out of town because of the incident so we have a room set up." _My dad didn't even wait to see me. _"Thank you." She looked at me and said "What did he do?" Sitting at one of the bar stools I covered my eyes with one hand. "I don't even- It's complicated." "It can't be that bad." "He got upset and I brought up a similar situation and I don't know. It got out of hand." "I don't know if you know see it the same way I do, but you're his whole world. The second all of you came through the front door Chase wouldn't do anything but sit with you down stairs. His face was covered in soot and ash and refused to even change in case you woke up; I forced him to shower because unfortunately for him people need to shower if they don't want to smell like garbage." I laughed a little at that.

Glancing over my head Tasha gave me a reassuring smile "You'll work it out." She left and I turned around. Chase gave had the very tip corner of his curved in a sad attempt of a smile and nodded slightly. "We can talk later; I'm really not in the mood." I said with heavy sigh. Standing up I went to my room. I wasn't sure whether I was relieved that Chase didn't try to stop me or upset. _He can't go running to you every time something happens Scarlett, you're gonna have to be a big girl blow off steam and then talk to him. _I knew that was the reality of any relationship and I decided I didn't need to him come after me. I remembered those rare times when my parents fought my dad would always go after her and beg and say he was sorry, she never asked him too. In honesty I don't think mom ever really wanted him to always be apologizing, because sometimes she was wrong.

There was a knock on the door followed by Bree's voice "Scarlett? Can I come in?" "Yeah." She opened the door. "What was with yelling at Chase?" "I have had an extremely crappy week at home, getting locked in burning, poison air building then having my boyfriend act like I should be upset I made out alive because I joked about not being done in yet tends to make someone snap." I said. "You know he only does it because he cares? He's not nagging you on purpose." "I know that Bree! But I'm here, I'm alive!" "And you don't think he felt the same way after the Collider Mission? Yeah, you two weren't exactly holding back on yelling down there." "Well-" "Well nothing, he knew he was close to dying. But he didn't understand why you were upset, because he came out in one piece. It's the exact same thing." "I'm an idiot." I muttered. "Maybe not an idiot. But come on, you've both messed up a lot." "Gee thanks." "Being the honest best friend." "I know, thanks." "No problem, now he's down stairs watching t.v. in case you were wondering." Nodding we smiled and she said "I should so write a book." I laughed.

**I figured Scarlett would have to contribute to the overreacting on something eventually. I like this chapter, though it's a little choppy-ish, but I really couldn't figure out what to write to transition better... Ugh I am going to die when school starts ;P Review, if you've already started school then do your homework (like you haven't procrastinated) Love all of you guys! :D**

**(and the fangirl moment of the day, Zayn deleted his twitter. That was depressing to me :'/) **


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry I didn't upload this sooner!**

Turning around in a circle I heard a laugh. "Looking for something?" "Uh Chase actually. Bree said he was watching t.v." Tasha smiled "He said something about the balcony." "When did you guys get a balcony?!" She laughed again "One of the rooms has one." "Do you know which room?" "No clue. Donald doesn't seem to think labeling any of the seventeen rooms is necessary." "Seventeen? Really?" "As far as I know." "Ok then…" "So are you two ok?" "I don't know. I guess I'm trying to figure that out." "You didn't talk earlier?" "Uh no. I kinda stormed off." "He didn't go after you?" "He didn't need too; I was the one who messed up not him." "Ahh. Ok well good luck." "Thanks."

Starting back upstairs I saw Bree and she looked up "Where's knuckle head?" "The balcony?" I said like a question. "We have a balcony?" I burst out laughing "You didn't even know you had one?" "Apparently not, well do you need help?" "Yeah." Standing up she opened a door that I always assumed was a closet. "There's another hallway!?" I gaped seeing the newly found corridor. "Yup." "Why didn't anyone tell me?" "Well actually this is mostly the boy hall. The arcade, sports slash recreational, nerd science rooms are down here." "Wait so is the locked door that goes halfway upstairs in the lab connects to here?" "Probably, I tend to ignore most of things they do."

Opening a door Mr. Davenport and Leo had headsets on and were playing a video game. "Nope." Bree said closing it back. We went through five more doors and on the sixth we found Adam. A basketball rolled to my feet. Lining up and spinning the ball once I shot and it swished. Adam stared wide eyed "That was awesome!" Bowing I said "Thank you." "Have you seen Chase?" "I think he's in the book room." "Book room?" "Oh yeah, the library is down here too." "YOU HAVE A LIBRARY?!" I asked yelling in excitement. "Yeah…" "Oh my god, ok I am moving here. You're never getting rid of me." Bree laughed and said bye to Adam. "I feel like I'm seeing your house for the first time." "You are, sort of."

"Alright he has to be in this room; otherwise he's in the lab." "Wait, so we may have just spent ten minutes looking here when he might be down stairs?" "Psh, of course not. We spent ten minutes discovering a new world while multi-tasking." Turning the knob there was no one in the room. "You have got to be kidding me." I said. "Back down it is!" Bree cheered giving me a hip bump. Putting her arm through mine we skipped all the way back. When we hit the bottom step we just cracked up. She nudged me and the t.v. was on. Chase was sprawled out on the couch. I turned to face Bree and tell her that I thought I was going to be sick but she was gone.

"You weren't in here earlier." I said coming up behind him.

Chase looked up "I was, but I wanted my fuzzy socks, so I went to the lab then came back." I gave him a look "Ooh fuzzy socks, so manly." "Very." He stuck his feet up to show me lime green socks that indeed were fuzzy. "Oh my god." I laughed. He grinned "Present from last Christmas." "Let me guess. Adam?" "Yup." Remembering why I was looking for him in the first place I felt my smile fade. "What's wrong?" Chase asked sitting up right. "Earlier today… I'm sorry. I overreacted, you were worried." "It's fine." He shrugged. "You're not upset?" "Why would I be upset?" "I'm fairly sure as many times I've overreacted you've got a lot of catching up to do to make it even." Shaking my head I said "Do you ever think that our relationship is kind of insane?" Taking my arm and pulling me down next to him Chase shrugged again "All the time, but that tends to happen when you put two headstrong people together."

"I'm not that headstrong…" "I beg to differ." "I'm not." I crossed my arms. "Yes, you are." "No I'm not." "Scarlett yes you are." "Chase, no I'm not." I mocked. "You're being it right now." "What- no I'm not." "Still doing it." He said placing his face right in front of mine. "Alright, I'm a little headstrong, but that's not changing anytime soon." Smiling he said "Who said I wanted it to."

That was moment when I knew he wanted to kiss me but I laughed a little. "Yes?" He asked rolling his eyes but not moving. "I'm pretty sure that this will end with someone interrupting us." "You know what I've been trying to do this for over a month now, they can be ignored." Sighing dramatically with a smile I said "Well I suppose you've been waiting long enough." With that Chase closed the gap.

Pulling away Chase's eyes gave away everything. "Worth the wait." He whispered. Leaning in I kissed him this time. I tried not to laugh as we broke apart again and he practically pulled me into his lap. "Happy now lover boy?" I joked quietly. Chase smirked "Quite."

The moment was cut short. "You two need a room." Coughing out of awkward I was embarrassed. "I didn't even realize people could hold their breath that long." Leo said smirking. Chase's cheeks were tinted pink. I tried to move back on the couch next to him but he kept me in place. "You don't have to move just because they're here." He said. "Yeah, Scarlett. Really, don't let us interrupt you making out with my brother." Adam grinned almost approvingly at Chase. My face burned and Chase looked even more uncomfortable. Laughing Leo and Adam obviously found the moment hysterical. "Go away." Chase threw a pillow at them. "Fine, fine. Come on Adam; let's leave them to do whatever."

Biting the inside of my cheek I tried to keep the awkward smile off my face. "Are you embarrassed?" Chase smiled. "Like you aren't." I said. He laughed "You're face is so red right now." Hiding my face in another pillow I mumbled "Shut up!" "Aww you look like a little tomato." "I will hurt you!" I laughed. "Anyway…" Chase started rolling his eyes. "Are you staying the night?" "Yeah. My dad had to go out of town to get some stuff cleared up with the fire, and of course took Cindy with him." "At least you get to stay here."

**Chase's POV**

The rest of the day went by normally. Scarlett just wanted to watch t.v and I was perfectly fine with that. She had finally wiggled her way out of my lap, and I was hoping the pout would bring her back. It didn't. "Unlike you and your bionic self, sitting like that for over an hour hurts my butt." "Wimp." "Jerk." "Tomato." "Nerd." "Scar." Her eyes narrowed playfully "You did not just go there." "And if I did?" "Well in most circumstances I would be required to punch you." "But?" "I'm still going too." She punched my arm lightly, but it still stung. "Are you sure you're not a boxer?" I asked. "Maybe in another life." "Or now." She rolled her eyes.

"Do you remember that day you were sick last year?" "Yeah." "We switched our bionic chips and got Leo stuck in the elevator with Principal Perry, and then I accidently lasered the cables, having them almost fall about three stories." She looked at me with shock "I leave you guys alone for one day, and you almost kill two people?!" "It was so weird, we tried switching back but then it just switched again. I was… stupid. For like an hour." Scarlett laughed "I would've paid to see that." "I figured that." "Wait, whose idea was it?" "Uh Leo's." "Really? How many times has listening to Leo _ever _worked out?" "Never." I said sheepishly.

I heard a loud squeal and looked at Scarlett. _Guess only I heard it. _In seconds Bree was in front of us grinning like an idiot. "You guys and then they and then told me and oh my god! AHHH, you guys!" She jumped up and down in place pointing between us. "What the heck is wrong with you?" I asked. Scarlett's face curved into a smile and laughed. "What is so funny?" I asked. "You two!" "What?" "You two kissed!" "I don't understand why-" Suddenly Tasha was in the room "Oh my god, they-?" Bree squealed again nodding. "Aww that's so sweet!" Tasha smiled. _Then _Mr. Davenport walked in the room looking confused "What's so sweet?" "They had their first kiss!" He raised an eyebrow and I gave a half grin. His face smiled slightly but it looked forced. "We need to talk." He whispered. Of course no one else heard it.

**Hehe they got their kiss. Started this earlier this week, but I don't love it, also sorry it's a little shorter. I've got the world's worsts cold/sinus/allergy stuff right now. I've been 'Bleh -.-' all week… Hope you guys liked it though! :D **


	17. Chapter 16

**I AM A TERRIBLE AURTHOR I KNOW. SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I SWEAR I HAVE REAL STUFF ON THE WAY AND THAT IS POORLY WRITTEN. SO SORRY *LE CRIES***

**Chase's POV**

Dinner went by smoothly. Not that Mr. Davenport ever talked at dinner much when Scarlett stayed over, but he was even quieter than usual. That in itself annoyed me because for a while now, Mr. Davenport had been mostly cold shouldered to her. He was ok sometimes, like when he helped her out when she got framed and locked in the building but other than that. At the end everyone cleared their plates then stacked them by the sink. "Chase will you help me with the dishes?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Uh sure." I said. "Sucker." Leo smirked before running off. Rolling my eyes Scarlett smiled before being dragged off by Bree. Once the kitchen was empty he put down the dish he was washing. "So you and Scarlett have moved pretty fast in your relationship." "Not really, it's been over half a year now." I said confused. "I know you; Bree and Adam haven't had a huge amount of time in the world. And I do blame myself for that; I should have considered you wanting to learn about things you saw during missions. But for you guys to be in relationships, I didn't think about at all." "And…?" I said not understanding what he was getting at.

"Chase, you know that most high school relationships don't last right? Statistically speaking very few make it past the first year." "So?" "I just don't want you to get hurt if she were to break up with you." "Why would she break up with me? We're perfectly fine right now." "No offense to you or me, but in high school, guys like us don't really get the girl. If we do, they don't stick around." "So what?" I was getting frustrated now. "And I obviously don't know about Scarlett's past dating history, but again you guys haven't much time in the world and I don't want you two to do something you might regret." I closed my eyes feeling the awkward set in "Mr. Davenport, please, please let's not have this talk. Give me a little credit; we're not going to do anything like that. To be honest with you, Scarlett would probably try to sock me in the jaw if I even suggested that."

He still looked skeptical "Here's the thing, you two are teenagers, you're both are at the point where hormones are a little wild. If you guys were to do something, and let's just say hypothetically a child was to come out of it. I don't know whether the kid would be part bionic or not. I never included- err reproduction with anyone else." "Umm ok good to know… good talk; I'm going to leave now." "Chase this is serious, and you need to take it seriously." "I am!" "What about her? Is she going to take this seriously?"

"Of course she'd take it seriously! I don't understand why this is even an issue." I threw my hands up. I honestly couldn't believe Davenport was having this talk with me. "Chase this is an issue because you two are in that stage where you think you love each other, but the chances of you lasting past this year is so minimal I don't want to see you get hurt."

The words struck me, did I love her? "I promise nothing will happen like that." I said.

Quickly getting out of the kitchen and running upstairs I ran into Scarlett. She smiled "Hey I was just coming to look for you." I sighed uncomfortably and ran my hand through my hair. "What's wrong?" "Mr. Davenport gave me a sad version of 'the talk'." She laughed "Seriously?" "Seriously." "Oh come on its funny, why do you look so upset?" "Because he seems to think you're going to dump for another guy or a jock." "Chase, you can't take that to heart. Besides we've had multiple conversations on both sides of why we're together. I'm not breaking up with you any time soon." "I know. He's so paranoid about us." Scarlett shrugged "At least he's not my dad. He is absolutely certain we are going to lock ourselves in a bedroom."

I laughed and smiled. "And for the record, if you ever try that idea out it won't be with me. You'll find my knee somewhere you won't like." Laughing harder I said "Darn, I was close. I told Davenport you'd punch me." "You know me so well." She laid her hand over her heart. "So… do you want to do anything?" "To be honest I'm down for a late nap then staying up all night." Nodding I said "Don't let me keep you." "I'm just gonna crash on the movie room couch."

I felt myself smirk and I kissed her gently. "Sweet dreams." She smiled rolling her eyes. "See you later tonight nerd." "You know you like it!" "Always." She said turning around. Watching her leave my head was scrambling. I didn't know to figure out if you loved someone. So I went to find the one person who would have an idea. Walking down the hall I knocked on a door. "Yeah?" "Bree, its Chase." "Come in."

Sitting down I felt embarrassed. "What'cha need?" Bree asked looking at me. "How do you figure out if you really like someone?" She laughed "What kind of question is that? You just do." "I mean more than like, like." She furrowed her eyes "Like love?" "Uh yeah." "Why are you asking me if- oh! No way, do you love her? It's not just because you kissed her is it?" "No! I mean no to the second part, maybe, I don't know! I was just asking." "I'm not saying you don't or you shouldn't, but I think it's better not say that." "Why?" "Because, cliché it may be, but we're all really young Chase." "God you sound like Davenport, I'm not about to go sleep with her!"

"Sleep with her? I just don't think you should tell her." From down the hall I heard Scarlett's voice shout "COULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!" I smiled but it vanished because I didn't want her to hear the conversation. "See there!" "What?" "She just yelled at us and you smiled." "So?" "So, people usually don't smile at the person who just yelled at them." "

**Scarlett's POV *One Month Later***

May I be the first to say summer went by way too fast? School started back up and was on a roll. I walked in hand in hand with Chase. Janelle was taking signatures for the one-on-one basketball tournament. "I'll sign up." I offered. She opened her mouth but Trent came over. He looked me up and down. "Unfortunately there isn't a category for pretty girls like you. We wouldn't you to get beat to badly now would we?" "Cute." I said snatching the pencil of the table writing my name. "Now, now. Being stubborn is bad. If you sign up, then nerd boy over gets wedgies for a month." Chase's eye widened into something between fear and a nice glare. "You're probably right Trent. Wouldn't want your pretty face messed to bad, now would we?" We glared and he pushed passed us.

Janelle looked sullen "Sorry about him." "You're not responsible for him, and its fine." "If I was three inches taller I swear…" Chase mumbled. I rolled my eyes nudging him "You're fine." "Yeah, I mean just say a complicated sentence and he'd probably fall over." Janelle smiled. We all laughed at that.

Before class Leo ran up to us. "I need your help." "What's new?" Chase said. "Seriously, I have to beat Trent in the basketball tournament." Chase laughed "You expect to win?" "Well not with that kind of support." Leo glared. "How do you expect us to help you anyway?" Chase asked. "I don't know if you know this Chase, but your girl has got game. I have raw potential, at least that was what coach told me last year, and Scarlett here is going to help me because she loves helping people, right" Leo made a puppy face. Chase rolled his eyes and said "You're going to help him aren't you?" "Do I have a choice? Just look at his face." I squished his cheeks and Leo swatted my hands. I grinned and said "Meet me in the gym at lunch." "Yes! Thank you!" He walked off dribbling an imaginary basketball.

"He's going to get crushed isn't he?" "Oh absolutely." I said seriously.

Lunch came and I was sitting on the bleacher eating. _Where is Leo, I really don't like eating in the smell of sweat. _"Hey!" Leo bounced into the gym. Literally. "What the heck?" "Like the new shoes?" "You didn't steal them did you?" "I'm going to pretend I'm not insulted." Leo said jumping around. "Where did you get those?" "They're a test pair from Davenport." I raised my eyebrows "From, as in a gift?" "Well not exactly, Chase said they'd help me." "He did, did he?" "Oooohh I probably shouldn't have said that." Leo closed his eyes realizing he just ratted out Chase. "Let's just get started. Shoot around and we'll work from there."

I stood extremely impressed at the shooting. He made three slam dunks, four free throws and a ton of shots that went in. "I'm going to assume it's the shoes that are doing the work?" I said. "Ok, Chase has already pointed out that fact I'm not the best player, I do not need more abuse!" Laughing slightly I said "Ok, ok, one on one."

I tossed the ball in the air and Leo jumped way above my head. "THAT IS CHEATING LEO!" "You didn't specify the rules!" Rolling my eyes I snatched the ball from him.

Even with the shoes, I beat Leo 16-8. It was a decent game. "If you lose those shoes you're toast." "Thanks for the encouragement." "God it stinks in here, I'm leaving before I lose my sense of smell." "Good call."

Getting to the cafeteria at the last few minutes wasn't super fun. Everyone was dumping their trash and it was a pain in the butt to get through the crowd. Sitting down I sighed. Chase smiled seeing me and leaned in for a hug. He pulled back crinkling his nose. "Ugh is it that bad?" I banged my head against the table. "It might not be that bad, with the heightened senses it just seems worse to me." "Not helping." "Sorry." The bell rang and Chase pinched his nose and gave a one armed hug. "Aren't you sweet." I said sarcastically. "Hey at least now you'll get through the halls with no trouble."

Sadly, Chase was right. Everyone parted the hall when I walked by. Good news, they did the same for Leo. "What was in that gym?" I asked finally. "Uh well actually…" Chase started. "What? You actually know? Spit it out!" "Adam kept leaving food under the bleachers to see how long it would take to grow legs and turn into a monster." "You are kidding me." "Do I look like I'm kidding?" "He is such a lug sometimes." "He might be a lug, but he's my brother, so can we not diss him?" "Chase, come on that wasn't even in a mean tone." "Not the point." "Ok well Bree is like my sister, and she is yours so how about we don't ever diss her again?" His eyes widened just a little "Silly Adam…" "That's what I thought."

"So you know something I found out today." I said. "What?" "Leo has gotten some very interesting new shoes." "Why would he tell you?!" "It slipped out, but really, cheating isn't the way to make Leo look good for Janelle!" "But someone needs to give Trent a taste of his own medicine." "You realize there will always be Trent's in the world? You can't get them all." "But you can try." "Good luck with it then." "See you at the game?" "Someone has to supervise you two." Chase smiled.

Game time came, and Chase looked sullen. "What?" "Trent got Leo's shoes." "What?" Leo ran up. "I told you it was a bad idea!" "No, no, no, no, no ,no…" Leo started stuttering. "Hey lets look at the bright side." Chase said. "What is the bright side?" "He is going to kick your butt much faster now." "What do I do!?" "Well I think you should stay and-" "Run away, run far, far away. Cry like a baby, get sympathy!" "Where is that unattractive light blub face when I need it!?" Chase rolled his eyes then smiled. "Uh there it is!" "I'll be back, stall!"He hishfHhhdfhkjsdhfkajsdhgfkjs dhgkl

"How do I stall?" "Fake an injury, but I really think you should-" "Thanks!"

When Chase got back and explained what the plan was I gave him a look. "Your plan to fix stolen super sneakers is to steal more of Davenport's invention?" "Pretty much." He started controlling the shoes, and everyone laughed. I shook my head at Chase. Janelle came over and looked between the two of us. "Oh no, it's all him my friend." I stepped back. "What are you doing?" "Cheering, go Leo…" Chase smiled trying to get out of it. "Did you have anything to do with that little display of dancing with the jocks?" Leo denied it. "You're right it's crazy to think the guy with genius brother and inventor dad would have something to do with using electron to manipulate Trent's shoes so you'd win." "Amen." I muttered.  
"Leo do you know why I can't stand Trent? Because he makes people look bad by picking on them, and now you're doing the exact same thing." Chase looked down a little hearing them. "Get it now?" "Got it." I smiled and pecked his cheek.

**Again I feel so bad; I literally have been drowned in school, way more than I thought I'd be. I seriously never wanted to leave any of you guys hanging, and are if you're still willing to bear with me, I'll have some stuff really soon. So, so sorry.**


End file.
